All That I Need
by Galato
Summary: Hermine ist aus Bulgarien zurückgekehrt. Jetzt muss sie sich dem Leben stellen: Wie sollte es beruflich weitergehen? Was ist damals mit Voldemort passiert? Könnte er immer noch irgendwo da draußen sein? Und würde Viktor zu ihr nach England kommen? Fortse
1. Prolog

All that I need

+ Prolog +

Hermine saß wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen in ihrem Zimmer. Auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt schaute sie sehnsüchtig zum Fenster. Sie hatte noch keinen Brief von Viktor bekommen. Wie lange brauchte diese Eule denn bloß?

Gleich nachdem sie zu Hause war und ihren Eltern (fast) alles berichtete, hatte sie einen Brief an Viktor geschrieben. Eigentlich hatte sie die paar Worte mehr so dahin geschmiert. Das tat ihr jetzt leid. Sie hätte sich ruhig die Zeit zum sorgfältig Schreiben nehmen können, schalt sie sich nun. Na gut, dachte sie leise in die Stille seufzend. Zu spät.

Sie war jetzt gerade mal fünf Tage zu Hause. Fünf Tage ohne Viktor. Hermines Herz tat weh und sie vermisste ihn so sehr, dass sie glaubte nicht richtig atmen zu können.

Am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft kam Mr Boyens sie besuchen und befragte sie zu dem Vorfall im Haus der Krums. Auch erklärte er ihr, dass der Fall damit abgeschlossen sei. Maria Volkova würde zwar noch ein Verfahren bekommen, aber nur pro forma wegen. Als sich Boyens wieder verabschiedete, hatte Hermine wieder einmal das Gefühl, dass da noch irgendetwas war, an dass sie sich unbedingt erinnern musste. Aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte desto schwieriger wurde es. Und ehe sie sich versah dachte sie schon wieder an Viktor.

Als sie ihren Eltern von ihm erzählte, hatte sie versucht nicht allzusehr ins träumerische zu verfallen. Es gelang ihr kaum und ihre Eltern ahnten, dass da mehr zwischen den beiden war als ihre Tochter ihnen sagen wollte. Eigentlich wussten sie es von dem Tag an, als Hermine verkündete sie wolle nach Bulgarien um dort jemanden zu besuchen. Doch sie sagten nichts weiter. Sie sahen jetzt wie ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre Wangen glühten, wenn sie von Viktor sprach und waren froh, ihre Tochter so glücklich zu sehen.

Um nicht ständig an Viktor zu denken, ging sie am nächsten Tag zum Fuchsbau um Harry, Ron und Ginny zu besuchen. Die drei fragten Hermine Löcher in den Bauch, vor allem was die Sache mit Maria anbelangte. Hermine sprach ungern vor den Jungs über Viktor, vor allem weil Ron ein immer grimmigeres Gesicht zog. Ginny hingegen wollte immer mehr über ihre Beziehung zu Viktor hören. Harry stieß sie unsanft in die Seite, damit sie aufhörte. Irritiert sah sie ihn an, der nun unbemerkt auf Ron zeigte. „Er hat selbst Schuld", zischte sie ihm kaum hörbar zu.

Da Hermine die gewünschte Ablenkung bei ihren Freunden nicht fand, verabschiedete sie sich bald von ihnen. Harry brachte sie nach draußen.

„Hier, hör mal. Du hattest mir ja aus Bulgarien geschrieben. Wegen deinen Träumen über Voldemort." Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Ihre Träume waren in Vergessenheit geraten. Bis jetzt. Harry sprach weiter: „Mach dir nicht allzuviele Gedanken. Viktor hat ganz Recht: Es sind und bleiben Träume. Voldemort kann nicht zurückkommen, er ist tot. Und zwar endgültig."

„Ja, aber wie? Wie konntest du ihn vernichten? Du hast es niemandem erzählt und ich würde es so gerne wissen." Flehend blickte Hermine zu Harry auf. „Ich will es verstehen", fügte sie beinahe flüsternd hinzu. Doch Harry wich ihr aus.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was daran so interessant sein soll. Er ist vernichtet, das muss doch reichen." Er wirkte äußerst gereizt und Hermine hielt es für besser, ihn nicht weiter zu bedrängen. Trotzdem…

„Du benimmst dich genauso wie früher, als du diese Visionen hattest und es Ron und mir nicht erzählen wolltest!" Damit apparierte sie zurück nach Hause, ging die Treppe hoch, in ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Warum verstand er nicht, wie wichtig das für sie war?

Seit dem Tag war Hermine nur noch ab und zu aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Viel lieber verbrachte sie die Zeit damit auf ihrem Bett zu liegen und vor sich hin zu schmollen. Wie gerade jetzt.

Wann kam denn endlich ein Brief von Viktor? Sie hielt es kaum noch aus mit dem Warten und fragte sich wie lange die Eule für die Strecke England-Bulgarien brauchte. Das war nicht das erste Mal, wo sie sich diese Frage stellte und das Ergebnis war jedes Mal das gleiche: zu lange.

_A/N: Hier ist sie, die versprochene Fortsetzung zu "Bulgarischer Sommer". Ob man das jetzt Prolog nennen soll oder nicht... keine Ahnung. Aber ich brauchte eine Einleitung ;-) Freue mich wie immer über Reviews _  



	2. Kapitel 1

All That I Need

Kapitel 1

Es war noch früh am morgen, als Hermine aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt wie immer Viktor und sofort sah sie zum Fenster, in der Hoffnung dort eine Eule zu sehen. Aber nichts war dort. Sie seufzte. Man sollte meinen, dass Entfernungen für Zauberer und Hexen das kleinere Übel waren. Doch Viktor wusste nicht, wohin er apparieren sollte und Hermine hatte bei längeren Strecken einfach Angst irgendwo stecken zu bleiben. Zum Fuchsbau hin und zurück, das machte ihr nichts aus. Außerdem hatte sie da schon genug Übung drin. Sie stieß einen zweiten Seufzer aus und drehte dem Fenster den Rücken zu.

Er hat sicherlich viel zu tun, redete sie sich ein und dachte an die Wohnung, die er noch einrichten wollte und seine Arbeit, die er auch bald aufnehmen würde. Der 1. September rückte immer näher. Das wäre ja auch alles gar nicht so schlimm, wenn Hermine sich mal entscheiden würde, was sie jetzt – beruflich gesehen - machen sollte. Sie hatte den besten Abschluss von allen und alle Türen standen ihr offen. Wer die Wahl hat…

Sicher, sie könnte sich Harry und Ron anschließen und die Ausbildung zum Auror machen. Aber war es wirklich das, was sie wollte? Auror werden? Außerdem hielt sie es für Zeit, ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Weiterhin dachte sie darüber nach, Lehrerin in Hogwarts zu werden. Alte Runen könnte sie vielleicht unterrichten. Oder – und das klang noch viel besser…

Sehr lange hatte sie an B.ELFE.R herumgefeilt, auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich erfolgreich damit gewesen war. Aber lag das nicht daran, dass kaum einer um die dramatisch schlechten Arbeitsbedingungen der Hauselfen wusste? Wenn sie jetzt aber im Ministerium arbeiten würde und dort an entsprechenden Gesetzen mitwirken könnte… Hermine wurde ganz aufgeregt. Das war es. Sie würde noch heute ins Ministerium gehen und sich um eine Stelle in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe bewerben. Sie hatte sich damals in ihrem vierten Schuljahr bereits über diese Abteilung informiert, auch schon einmal einen Brief mit der Aufforderung den Hauselfen mehr Rechte zu geben geschrieben. Erfolglos. Aber damit war ja zu rechnen. Wahrscheinlich war ihr Brief direkt im Papierkorb gelandet.

Sie brummelte vor sich hin und kam immer mehr zu dem Entschluss, dass sie das wirklich machen sollte: Ins Ministerium marschieren und sich als Assistentin bewerben. Vorerst. Dann würde sie weitersehen.

Aber jetzt… jetzt würde sie noch ein wenig schlafen. Ihre Bewerbung würde sie dann später vorbereiten.

Hermine hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Sie hatte Argumente für ihre Einstellung gesammelt, aufgeschrieben und auswendig gelernt. Vielleicht hätte sie noch McGonagall um eine Empfehlung bitten sollen, aber es war nicht mehr genug Zeit dafür. Außerdem wollte sie das auch gar nicht wirklich. Es war mehr so ein Gedanke, der plötzlich in ihr aufkeimte. Bevor er sich entfalten konnte, erstickte sie ihn mit den Worten „Blödsinn" und widmete sich weiterhin ihren Argumenten.

Innerlich dachte Hermine, dass der Abteilungsleiter sie einfach nehmen musste! Ihre Noten waren tadellos, sie hatte jeden UTZ erreicht und überhaupt gab es doch gar nichts, was dagegen sprach sie einzustellen. Dennoch überkam Hermine große Unsicherheit. Vielleicht war es so, wie ihr Inneres es sich vorstellte, aber konnte es nicht auch ganz anders kommen?

Am frühen Nachmittag machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Mit der Straßenbahn ging es ganz schnell und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie vor der roten Telefonzelle. Sie wählte 68443 und erklärte der körperlosen Stimme, nachdem sie ihren Namen nannte, dass sie sich in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe bewerben möchte. Kurz darauf klimperte es im Münzschacht und Hermine entnahm ihm eine Plakette mit der Aufschrift „Hermine Granger, Bewerberin" und heftete sie sich an ihre Bluse. Dann bewegte sich die Telefonzelle abrupt und versank im Boden.

Im Atrium des Ministeriums ging es geschäftig zu. Fasziniert stieg Hermine aus dem ‚Fahrstuhl' aus und sah sich um. Wo musste sie hier eigentlich hin? Sie beobachtete eine Weile, was die anderen Zauberer und Hexen taten und erkannte, dass sie erst mal zu diesem Sicherheits-Zauberer hin und ihren Zauberstab abgeben musste. Nachdem die ganze Prozedur zu Ende war und Hermine ihren Zauberstab wieder hatte folgte sie der Menge zu einer Reihe von Fahrstühlen. Welchen sollte sie nehmen? Fuhren alle in die gleiche Richtung? Bei verzauberten Fahrstühlen konnte man sich ja nie sicher sein… Sie wollte jemanden fragen, aber es schien niemand Zeit zu haben.

Also bestieg sie den erstbesten Fahrstuhl und hoffte einfach mal das Beste. Weitere Zauberer und Hexen stiegen ein und schließlich setzte sich der Aufzug rüttelnd in Bewegung. Hermine atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Lifttüren öffneten und eine Stimme verkündete, in welcher Abteilung sie sich befand.

„Siebter Stock, Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten mit der Zentrale der Britischen und Irischen Quidditch-Liga, dem Offiziellen Koboldstein-Klub und dem Büro für Lächerliche Patente." Einige Zauberer stiegen aus und drängten sich an ihr vorbei. Hermine gelang es jetzt sogar zu lächeln. Sie war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Im nächsten Stock kamen wieder ein paar Zauberer hinzu, außerdem ein paar Papierflieger, worüber sich Hermine mehr als wunderte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie zu bedeuten hatten.

„Fünfter Stock, Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit mit dem Internationalen Magischen Handelsstandardausschuss, dem Internationalen Büro für Magisches Recht und der Internationalen Zaubervereinigung, britische Sektion." Die Papierflieger sausten raus sobald sich die Türen öffneten. Neugierig beobachtete Hermine, wo sie hinflogen. Sie reckte ihren Hals und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Ein junger Mann saß da, unweit von ihr entfernt, den Rücken zum Fahrstuhl. Er sah aus wie…

„Viktor!" flüsterte sie und ihr Herz schien Purzelbäume zu schlagen. Da saß Viktor! Aber Moment Mal, das war doch unmöglich! Nein, sie musste halluzinieren. Viktor war in Bulgarien. Und trotzdem… er sah genauso aus wie er.

Hermine blieb nicht lange Zeit zum Nachdenken, denn der Fahrstuhl schloss seine Türen, setzte sich in Bewegung und schon im nächsten Stock musste sie aussteigen.

Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich regelrecht. Er sah genauso aus wie Viktor… Wo muss ich hier eigentlich hin? … Aber er ist doch in Bulgarien… Wer leitet die Abteilung?... Er hätte mich sicherlich besucht, wenn er in England wäre. So ging das hin und her und Hermine wurde schon ganz schwindlig.

„Miss Granger?" rief sie jemand und erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Der ältere Mann, der jetzt vor ihr stand und sie freundlich anlächelte sah sie fragend an. Er kam ihr vage bekannt vor, aber sie kam einfach nicht drauf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sie sind doch Miss Hermine Granger?" fragte er nach. Langsam dämmerte es bei ihr und erleichtert sah sie ihn jetzt an.

„Oh – ja, die bin ich. Schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Mr Diggory." Sie schüttelten einander die Hand.

„Wo ich Sie hier gerade antreffe: Sie können mir nicht zufällig sagen, wo ich den Abteilungsleiter finde?" Amos Diggory lachte herzlich.

„Der steht vor Ihnen. Kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, dann können Sie mir Ihr Anliegen vortragen." Hermine folgte ihm verdutzt und überlegte, ob nicht vielleicht Mr Weasley einmal erwähnt hatte, dass Mr Diggory diese Abteilung hier leitete. Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen!

Ihr Gespräch dauerte nicht lange. Hermine konnte kaum glauben, wie einfach es war. Ihr Glück, dass Mr Diggory außerdem gerade nach einer fähigen Assistentin suchte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, jemand geeigneteren zu finden.

Er führte sie noch durch die verschiedenen Büros wie zum Beispiel die Tierwesenbehörde, die Zauberwesenbehörde und das Koboldverbindungsbüro. Vor allem das Büro der Zauberwesenbehörde interessierte sie.

„Sagen Sie, ist dieses Büro auch für Hauselfen zuständig?"

„Was? Ehm… ja, das auch. Wie ich eben schon erwähnte…" Sehr gut, dachte Hermine und achtete kaum noch auf das, was Mr Diggory sonst noch so sagte. Sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen, die Rechte der Hauselfen auszubauen, beziehungsweise, ihnen erst einmal welche einzuräumen. Sie seufzte. Im Grunde genommen ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

„Wenn Sie dann also am 1. September hier anfangen möchten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden."

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Ehm… ja, gerne." Was hatte er noch gleich gesagt? Himmel hilf, das war ja eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art, nicht zuzuhören.

„Gut. Dann freue ich mich. Sie werden das sicherlich ganz hervorragend machen, nicht wahr?" Hermine nickte und ergriff seine dargebotene Hand.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und Hermine machte sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Fahrstuhl. Als sich die Türen im fünften Stock öffneten spähte sie hinaus. Vielleicht war er noch da? Sie widerstand dem Impuls, einfach in diese Abteilung zu laufen und nach Viktor zu fragen. Mit Sicherheit würde man sie auslachen. Ganz bestimmt. „Viktor Krum?", würden sie sagen, „Den suchen Sie besser auf dem Quidditch Platz." Sie seufzte und ehe sie sich versah, schlossen sich die Türen wieder.

Hermine sog die sommerliche, leicht versmogte Londonder Luft tief ein. Es war schön hier im Sommer. Wo sie schon mal hier war, konnte sie auch noch einen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse machen. Sie brauchte noch dringend Pergament und eine neue Schreibfeder. Und vielleicht, aber auch nur vielleicht, würde sie noch bei Fred und George reinschauen.

Seltsamerweise steuerte sie wie von geisterhand geführt als erstes deren Laden an. Das Geschäft war brechenvoll, wie immer, und Hermine musste sich überall durchzwängen um sich etwas anzuschauen.

Sie war schon eine ganze Weile drin, als plötzlich eine Stimme rief: „Na, wenn das nicht Hermine ist!" Sie blickte sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen; das Gedränge war einfach zu groß. Und dann erkannte sie plötzlich Fred und George vor sich, die wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchten.

„Unsere neueste Erfindung: Schleich-Schuhe." Er zeigte dabei auf seine Füße.

„Wir tragen sie ständig", grinste George.

„Was können wir für dich tun, Hermine?" Fred sah sie fragend an.

„Ihr werdet wohl nie müde, Neues zu erfinden, was?" lachte sie und sah die zwei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich nur mal reinschauen."

„Niemand schaut hier ‚nur mal' rein", sagte Fred überzeugt und zog sie mit sich mit. „Und, um deine Frage zu beantworten: Nein, wir werden nicht müde. Solange es Hogwarts gibt, wird es auch Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze geben, das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz." Hermine ließ ihre Augen rollen.

„Hier, die solltest du mal probieren", Fred hielt ihr etwas unter die Nase, aber Hermine sah gar nicht richtig hin.

„Ich glaub, ich bin zu alt für sowas."

„Für Weasleys zauberhafte Scherze ist man nie zu alt. Du könntest es doch mitnehmen und mal an Ron ausprobieren."

„Seid nicht immer so gemein zu ihm. Also, was ist das denn genau?"

„Sie will wissen was das ist, hast du gehört, George?"

„Ja, Fred. Also", er holte tief Luft, „Das, meine liebe Hermine, ist ein Veritas-Bonbon."

„Du meinst…?"

„Japp! Keine Sorge, es nur ein ganz kleiner Tropfen Veritaserum drin."

„Um genau zu sein, nur ein Viertel eines Tropfen. Ist verdammt nicht einfach, das Serum herzustellen."

„Ihr habt ja 'nen Knall! Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"

„Einen Knall zu haben? Weiß nicht, was meinst du George?"

„Hört auf, damit!" ging Hermine energisch dazwischen.

„Ach komm, das ist alles völlig harmlos. Die Wirkung verfliegt schon nach einer Minute." Hermine sah die beiden misstrauisch an.

„Wie auch immer", meinte sie schließlich. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn den beiden Recht und Anstand zu vermitteln, auch wenn sie innerlich tief von den beiden beeindruckt war – Veritaserum herzustellen gelang nicht jedem. Aber sie würde sich hüten, den beiden ihre Bewunderung auszusprechen. Deshalb fragte sie einfach noch, ob die beiden ihr noch etwas empfehlen könnten und ging eine halbe Stunde später mit einer kleinen Tüte verschiedener „Leckereien" nach Hause. Sie würde sie später an Harry und Ron weitergeben. Aber vorher würde sie ihren Eltern vielleicht noch was von Bertie Botts Bohnen anbieten.

Pergament und Feder hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

Zu Hause angekommen ging sie wie immer zuerst hoch in ihr Zimmer. Hermine registrierte es zuerst gar nicht, aber da saß tatsächlich eine Eule vor ihrem Fenster. Ungeduldig begann sie nun gegen die Fensterscheibe zu klackern.

Hermine erschrak. Schnell öffnete sie das Fenster und ließ die Eule herein. Aufgeregt band sie ihm das kleie Pergament vom Bein und rollte es hastig aus. Ihr Atem ging schneller und voller Vorfreude las sie die paar Zeilen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Es ist hier so einsam ohne dich.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen.  
Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, dich wieder in meine Arme  
zu schließen… _

_In Liebe,  
Viktor_

Hermine fand diesen Brief sehr merkwürdig, aber eigentlich war ihr das jetzt auch egal. Er hatte ihr endlich geschrieben und sie würde wohl noch ein dutzend Mal mindestens seine Zeilen durchlesen. Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie daran dachte, wie es war wenn sich seine Arme um sie schlossen.

Ach, wenn er doch schon jetzt hier wäre…

_A/N: hey, danke für eure Reviews! Ich hatte gar nicht mit so vielen gerechnet  
BlackAngel8: oh, das wusste ich gar nicht. Hab's jetzt geändert._


	3. Kapitel 2

All that I need

Kapitel 2

Hermine lief an diesem Tag von einer Ecke zur Anderen. Morgen würde sie im Ministerium anfangen zu arbeiten, und deswegen war sie mehr als aufgeregt. Sie war nervös und in ihr war ganz flau in der Magengegend. Eigentlich hatte sie sich vorgenommen, heute ganz besonders lange zu schlafen. Aber sie wälzte sich nur von der einen zur anderen Seite und irgendwan hatte sie eingesehen, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Was sollte sie sich im Bett rumquälen, wenn sie die Zeit besser nutzen konnte?

Hermine begann also damit, sich näher mit der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe zu beschäftigen, insbesondere aber mit der Zauberwesenbehörde. Aber ach… es fiel ihr so unendlich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Und so ließ es auch bald und beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem leeren Pergament, das noch immer auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag, die Feder griffbereit daneben.

Hermine hatte sich Viktors Brief jetzt schon so oft durchgelesen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, das Pergament wäre an den Seiten schon dünner geworden. Es sind nur ein paar Zeilen, dachte sie traurig. Sie hatten sich sonst ellenlange Briefe geschrieben. Die anfängliche Freude wich einer leisen Enttäuschung. Aber was hatte sie eigentlich erwartet? Dass er ihr jetzt doppelt soviel schrieb? Dabei überlegte sie, ob sie überhaupt schmalzige Liebesschwüre lesen wollte und ob sie so etwas auch schreiben würde. Und das war der springende Punkt. Seit seinem Brief ist einige Zeit vergangen und Hermine hatte es nicht fertig gebracht ihm zurück zu schreiben. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Immer wenn sie sich an den Schreibtisch setzte und den Federkiel ins Tintenfass tauchte, wusste sie wieder nicht was sie schreiben sollte. Das einzige was ihr dann immer einfiel war: Ich vermisse dich. Aber das konnte sie ja nun nicht einfach so alleine da stehen lassen. Hach, das war aber auch kompliziert. Und so gab Hermine es jedes Mal auf.

Mit viel Schwung setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank, das Fenster weit geöffnet. Es dämmerte bereits und in einer halben Stunde würde sicherlich die Sonne schon in ihr Zimmer scheinen. Hermine atmete tief ein. Was sollte sie bloß den ganzen Tag machen? Bisher hatte sie ihre Zeit damit verbracht, in die Winkelgasse zu gehen um dort Bücher, Pergament und noch mehr Bücher zu kaufen. Und wenn sie das nicht machte, dann saß sie bestimmt am Schreibtisch und zerbrach sich ihren Kopf über einen nicht geschriebenen Brief.

Aber da fiel ihr ein, dass sie zum Fuchsbau gehen könnte. Ja, Harry, Ron und Ginny würden sie sicherlich gut ablenken.

„Harry und Ron sind in der Winkelgasse. Aber sicherlich kommen sie in einer Stunde oder so wieder. Ginny ist aber da. Du kannst gleich hoch in ihr Zimmer gehen." Molly Weasley öffnete mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Tür und ließ Hermine eintreten. Sie bedankte sich und klopfte Sekunden später an Ginnys Zimmertür.

„Ist offen", rief sie und Hermine trat ein.

„Oh, das ist ja schön, dass du hier bist. Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht."

„An mich? Warum denn das?" Hermine setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett und sah sie fragend an.

„Ach, ich habe vorhin einen Artikel über Viktor gelesen, und da dachte ich halt spontan an dich."

„Ein Artikel über Viktor? Viktor Krum?" Hermines Herz pochte schneller. Wo war der verdammte Artikel und wieso hatte sie ihn nicht gelesen? Ginny hingegen verdrehte gespielt ihre Augen.

„Kennst du sonst noch einen Viktor? Na bitte. Aber es wundert mich, dass du noch gar nichts davon weißt."

„Wovon denn bitte schön?" Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihrer Freundin jedes Wort aus der Nase rausziehen zu müssen.

„Also das glaube ich nicht. Du weißt es tatsächlich nicht?"

„Ginny, tu mir bitte einen Gefallen und sag endlich was los ist!" Hermine wurde ungewollt lauter.

„Er hört für eine Weile mit dem Quidditch auf. Er will sich eine Auszeit nehmen, heißt es."

„Wo steht das?" fragte Hermine keuchend und suchte das Zimmer ab.

„Warte… hier ist die Zeitung. Steht sogar auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten." Aha, dachte Hermine, jetzt weiß ich warum ich davon noch nichts gelesen habe. Sie hatte den Tagespropheten abbestellt, kurz bevor sie nach Bulgarien geflogen ist.

Hermine besah sich den Artikel. Es gab sogar ein Bild von Viktor! Die Schlagzeile lautete: WELTBESTER SUCHER HÖRT AUF!

Und etwas kleiner stand darunter dann: Viktor Krum will eine Auszeit.

Hermine war wütend. Warum hatte er ihr davon nichts gesagt?

„Du hast nichts davon gewusst?" fragte Ginny stirnrunzelnd und betrachtete Hermine von der Seite.

„Nein… aber vielleicht war es ja auch eine kurzfristige Entscheidung", versuchte sie sich einzureden.

„So was entscheidet man nicht von heute auf morgen. Das will gut durchdacht werden. Viktor ist nicht irgendein Quidditch-Spieler, sondern der Beste. Bulgarien wird lange suchen müssen, um einen Ersatz für ihn zu finden. Volkov hat ja auch aufgehört, wegen der Sache mit seiner Schwester."

_Peng!_

Hermine riss den Kopf zu Ginny rum und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Ginny fand, ihre Freundin ähnelte einer Psychopathin.

„Ich weiß es wieder!" stieß sie aufgeregt hervor. „Himmel hilf, wie konnte ich das unr vergessen!"

„Was denn? Was weißt du wieder? Hat Viktor dir doch erzählt, das er aufhören will?"

„Nein, nein. Es ist… wo bleiben bloß Harry und Ron? Ich muss es ihnen gleich erzählen."

„Du, ich bin auch noch hier!" sagte Ginny beleidigt.

„Entschuldige… es ist nur… oh Gott, ich weiß gar nicht wo mir der Kopf steht."

„Ich jag die gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals, wenn du es mir nicht sagst!" Den Zauberstab hatte Ginny schon griffbereit und sie würde von ihm Gebrauch machen, wenn Hermine nicht gleich sagen würde, was sie so aus der Fassung brachte.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich erzähle es dir ja." Und so berichtete Hermine kurz von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Maria, wie sehr diese in Viktor verknallt war und dass sie dafür vor nichts zurückschreckte um sie, Hermine, loszuwerden.

„Um Himmels Willen! Aber sie sitzt jetzt in Askaban, richtig?"

„Ja. Und da ist noch was. Die Sache, die mir eben eingefallen ist und nach der ich die ganze Zeit gesucht habe. Kurz bevor ich mit Maria die Treppe heruntergestürzt bin, konnte ich einen Blick auf ihren linken Unterarm werfen."

„Du willst mir damit doch wohl nicht etwa sagen, dass…?"

„Genau das. Sie ist eine Todesserin. Ich habe das dunkle Mal erkannt. Und das beängstigende ist, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass es vorher noch nicht da war."

„Aber das würde ja heißen, dass Voldemort noch irgendwo hier ist."

„Ja." Hermine erzählte noch von ihren Träumen, die zwar in letzter Zeit abgenommen hatten, aber immer noch da waren.

Ginny dachte nach.

„Harry hat mir nie erzählt, wie er es letztendlich geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu besiegen. Sicher ist nur, dass er eine weitere Narbe davon getragen hat."

„Hmm, die an seinem Handrücken." Eine gerade und relativ unspektakuläre Narbe im Gegensatz zu der blitzförmigen.

Plötzlich hörten sie von unten Stimmen. Harry und Ron waren wohl wieder da. Kurz darauf klopfte es an der Tür und die beiden Jungs traten ein. Mrs Weasley hatte ihnen bereits mitgeteilt, dass Hermine zu Besuch war.

„Hey, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Harry sie und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Ron stand noch ein wenig unschlüssig in der Gegend rum, dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl.

„Worüber hattet ihr denn gerade gesprochen? Ich hab noch irgendwas von Voldemort gehört?" fragte Harry neugierig. Ginny und Hermine sahen sich an.

„Weißt du, wir erzählen es dir, wenn du uns endlich sagst, wie das mit Voldemort war", sagte Ginny äußerst ruhig an Harry gewandt. Er wurde auf der Stelle kreideweiß. Ron schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Nicht einmal ihm hatte er etwas davon erzählt. „Ja Harry, erzähl doch endlich davon."

Alle drei sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was daran so interessant sein soll!"

„Jetzt hör aber bitte mal auf, die ständig rauszureden! Wir sind deine Freunde, und wir haben verdammt noch mal ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren!" Ginny war außer sich. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie tatsächlich das Recht dazu hatten, aber es hörte sich gut an. Und es wies Harry in die Schranken.

Harry rollte nur die Augen.

„Na schön. Also Voldemort und ich waren alleine und ich konnte ihn mit einem Erstarrungszauber kriegen. Als er so steif wie ein Brett war hab ich ihm dann einen weiteren Fluch entgegengeschleudert und Voldemort ist in tausende von Stücken zersplittert. Die meisten sind verdampft. Einer hat mich hier getroffen," er deutete auf seinen Handrücken. „So, und jetzt will ich kein weiteres Wort mehr davon hören."

Ron, Hermine und Ginny sahen sich fragend an. Und das hatte Harry ihnen nicht erzählen wollen? Was war denn so schlimm daran?

„Danke", sagte Hermine nun leise.

„Ich hatte ja nun keine andere Wahl, oder?" sagte Harry gereizt. „Worüber hattet ihr denn nun gesprochen?"

Ginny und Hermine erzählten von Maria und den Träumen. Harry runzelte nur die Stirn und meinte dann, dass es völlig unmöglich wäre. „Diese Maria war sicherlich schon vorher eine Todesserin, die sie noch nicht geschnappt hatten." Damit war für ihn das Thema beendet. Hermine hingegen grübelte noch gründlich über alles nach. Aber schließlich sah sie ein, dass es sie zu keiner Antwort brachte und begann, das Thema zu wechseln, um die Athmosphäre ein wenig zu entspannen.

„Was habt ihr denn schönes eingekauft?" fragte Hermine nun und sah dabei Ron fragend an. Seine Ohren wurden rot als sich ihre Blicke begegneten und Ron stammelte etwas von „Pergament und Bücher" vor sich hin. Ginny schüttelte leicht genervt den Kopf. Sie fand ihren Bruder kindisch. Auch wenn er es ihr nie gesagt hatte, wusste Ginny doch, dass er für Hermine mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Aber dieser Trottel brachte es einfach nicht fertig, es ihr zu sagen und darüber ärgerte sich Ginny ungemein. Allerdings fragte sie sich, wie Hermine zu Ron stand. Sie war der Meinung, dass es durchaus eine Zeit gab, als Hermine auch Gefühle für Ron hegte. Aber das war nur eine Vermutung. Harry riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hey, hast du das schon mit Krum gehört?" fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Hmm. Gerade eben."

„Oh. Nun… was sagst du dazu?"

„Ich? Keine Ahnung. Ich finde einfach, er hätte es mir ruhig mal sagen können, dass er aufhören will."

„Seltsam dass er dir nichts davon gesagt hat. Ich dachte, ihr versteht euch so gut?" Das kam von Ron. Eine seltsame Genugtuung spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder.

„Was ich fast noch merkwürdiger finde, ist, dass ich der Meinung bin ihm im Ministerium gesehen zu haben", fügte Hermine hinzu, ohne auf Rons Kommentar zu achten.

„Du hast ihn im Ministerium gesehen?" platzte es aus Ginny heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Könnte ja auch sein, dass ich mir das nur eingebildet habe. Vielleicht wollte ich ihn ja sehen… und meine Phantasie ging mit mir durch?"

„Meinst du?"

„Kann doch sein?"

„Bist du denn nicht zu ihm gegangen und hast dich davon überzeugt?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine kleinlaut und Ginny ließ ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal rollen. „Was hat dich denn daran gehindert?" fragte sie weiter.

„Ich weiß nicht… Ich war wie erstarrt und ehe ich mich versah gingen die Türen wieder zu. Im nächsten Stock musste ich auch schon wieder aussteigen." Ginny seufzte. Harry warf Ron einen prüfenden Blick zu. Er sah so grimmig aus wie immer, wenn Hermine von Viktor sprach. So wie Harry das sah, war für ihn das Kapitel Hermine Granger noch nicht abgeschlossen.

„So, jetzt muss ich aber langsam wieder. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt wegen morgen. Geht es euch genauso?" Harry und Ron, die morgen ihre Ausbildung zum Auror beginnen würden, nickten bedächtig. Und für Ginny würde nun das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts anbrechen. Hermine lächelte die drei an, dann stand Ginny auf und begleitete ihre Freundin nach draußen.

„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück" sagte sie zu Hermine und umarmte sie.

„Dir auch." Dann apparierte sie nach Hause.

Kaum war Hermine in ihrem Zimmer, setzte sie sich auch schon an den Schreibtisch. Sie wusste jetzt ganz genau was sie schreiben wollte. Es war nicht die Hand, die schrieb, sondern ihr Herz.

„_Lieber Viktor,_

_ich habe gerade erfahren, dass du mit dem Quidditch aufhörst. Ich habe es von einer Freundin und aus der Zeitung erfahren. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie unbedeutend ich mich gerade fühle. Hältst du es nicht für nötig, mir soetwas selbst zu sagen? Bei so einer wichtigen Entscheidung? Ich hätte es dir ja nicht verboten, was glaubst du denn, aber ich würde gerne die Gründe dafür wissen. Du liebst Quidditch über alles und jetzt willst du aufhören? Warum, Viktor? Erklär es mir bitte… Du hast mir doch sonst auch alles erzählt. _

_Außerdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dich im Ministerium zu sehen. In der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit. Bitte sag mir, dass du es nicht warst. Bitte sag mir, dass wenn du hier in England gewesen wärst, mich doch auf jeden Fall besucht hättest… Bitte!_

_Hermine"_

Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. Sie war so emotional geladen, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich weinen musste. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und hoffte, es würde für alles eine plausible Erklärung geben. Und wenn nicht? Was dann?

Später schickte sie eine Eule mit dem Brief weg. Hermine saß wieder auf der Fensterbank und sah der Posteule noch lange nach.

_A/N: Vielen lieben Dank mal wieder für eure Reviews! Ich werde versuchen, so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben.  
LG,  
Galato _


	4. Kapitel 3

All That I Need

Kapitel 3

„Miss Granger? Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Hermine schreckte hoch. Sie erkannte Mr Diggory vor sich, der sie nun fragend ansah.

„Ich… es tut mir leid. Was meinten Sie gerade?"

Mr Diggory schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Hermine nickte schnell. Mr Diggory sah sie zweifelnd an und meinte dann, dass sie eine Pause machen könnte.

Es war ihr erster Arbeitstag und irgendwie ging alles schief. Es gelang ihr einfach nicht, sich genügend zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken machten sich so oft wie möglich selbstständig. Nein, eigentlich war gar nichts in Ordnung.

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und trank einen Kaffee. Meine Güte, dachte sie, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen. Geheult hast du gestern schließlich genug! Doch je öfter sie an Viktor dachte, desto trauriger wurde sie. Was hatte sie denn bloß falsch gemacht? Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis herum. Dabei wurde ihr eine Sache plötzlich bewusst: Viktor hatte nicht versucht, sie am gehen zu hindern. Er hatte tatsächlich keine Anstalten gemacht, sie überreden zu wollen, noch eine Woche länger in Bulgarien zu bleiben. Gut, wahrscheinlich hätte sie eh abgelehnt, da sie einfach noch zu viel zu Hause regeln musste. Trotzdem hätte er es doch wenigstens versuchen können. Wahrscheinlich war er aber froh, dass er sie endlich los war! Ja! Genau!

Hermine wurde ganz schlecht bei diesem Gedanken. Ihr Kopf dachte sich diese ganze Geschichte bloß aus, hörte sie sich selbst in ihrem Inneren sagen. Viktor ist der ehrlichste Mensch, denn sie kannte. Wenn er etwas verheimlichen sollte, dann würde das nur zu ihrem Besten geschehen.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf. Konnte jemand dieser inneren Stimme vielleicht mal das Maul stopfen? Die Stimme wurde nämlich immer lauter und übertönte die in ihrem Kopf. Was sollte sie denn nur glauben? _Viktor liebt mich, er wird bald kommen. Ich muss nur noch ein wenig warten. _Gut. Ihre innere Stimme, die irgendwo aus der Bauchgegend kam, hatte gesiegt.

_Like a flower_

_Waiting to bloom_

_Like a lightbulb_

_In a dark room_

_I'm just sitting here waiting for you_

_To come on home and turn me on_

"Alles ok mit Ihnen, Miss?" hörte sie plötzlich jemand nach ihr fragen. Hermine war so in ihren Gedanken vertieft, das sie gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie sich jemand auf ihren Schreibtisch setzte und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute. Strahlend blaue Augen ruhten jetzt auf ihr und brachten sie regelrecht in Verlegenheit. Vor Hermine saß ein junger Zauberer. Er war ihr heute schon mal aufgefallen, als sie mit Mr Diggory die Zauberwesenbehörde aufgesucht hatte.

„Ja" antwortete sie zögernd.

„Sie machen mir aber nicht den Eindruck, als ob es Ihnen gut ginge." Er legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte sie eingehend. Hermine war das mehr als unangenehm und sie fragte sich, was das hier eigentlich sollte.

„Hören Sie, ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das überhaupt angeht."

„Also ist doch nicht alles ok?" Er sagte das in so einer liebenswürdigen Art und Weise, dass Hermine nicht wusste, wo sie noch hinschauen sollte. Eigentlich kam sie selten in Verlegenheit und wenn, dass wusste sie diese immer gut zu überspielen.

„W-wer sind Sie eigentlich?" fragte sie deshalb um mal von der ganzen Sache abzulenken.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mich das fragen. Flynn Boyl", er reichte ihr die Hand und Hermine schüttelte diese schnell und ohne ihm großartig ins Gesicht zu gucken. Stattdessen schaute sie interessiert auf ein blankes Stück Pergament.

„Ich bin…"

„Hermine Granger. Ich weiß. Freut mich außerordentlich." Dabei verrenkte er sich so, dass es ihm doch noch gelang, Hermine anzuschauen.

„Nun, Mr Boyl, Sie haben sich ja schon reichlich über mich informiert."

„Ach, wissen Sie… selbst wenn die strahlende Sonne von Regenwolken verdeckt sein sollte, wird sie immer noch die strahlende Sonne bleiben und jeder weiß, dass sie da ist."

Hermine blickte erschrocken auf. „Wa…?" Doch sie sah nur noch den wehenden Umhang von Flynn Boyl, der sich nun wieder an die Arbeit machte.

Noch bevor Hermine über seine Worte großartig nachdenken konnte, kam wieder Mr Diggory auf sie zu.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte mit. Bei Gringotts spielen die Kobolde verrückt. Wir müssen dort sofort schlichten." Sofort sprang Hermine auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und folgte Mr Diggory. Als sie an der Zauberwesenbehörde vorbeikamen sah sie im Vorbeigehen Flynn Boyle dort an einem Schreibtisch sitzen. Und sie hätte schwören können, dass er ihr gerade unverschämter Weise zuzwinkerte.

Schnell lief sie weiter um mit Mr Diggory auf gleiche Höhe zu gelangen. Sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl nach unten Richtung Atrium und reisten dann mit Flohpulver zu Gringotts.

Hermine glaubte, nicht ganz richtig zu sehen. Sie standen in der riesigen Eingangshalle in der ein Gewühle sondergleichen herrschte. Eine handvoll Kobolde versuchte sich gegenseitig den Hals umzudrehen.

„Was geht denn hier vor?"

„Das, meine liebe Miss Granger, wollen wir jetzt herausfinden. Allerdings möchte ich Sie bitten, hierbei lediglich das Protokoll zu führen. Die Verhandlung, wenn es denn zu einer kommen sollte, wird sicherlich nicht ganz einfach sein und viel Fingerspitzengefühl erfordern." Schon war Mr Diggory auf und davon und Hermine hatte Mühe hinter ihm herzukommen. Eilig kramte sie Pergamentrolle und Feder heraus und machte sich daran mitzuschreiben. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie wirklich beherrschte, dann war es das Mitschreiben von wichtigen Informationen. Die letzten sieben Jahre hatte es immerhin bestens funktioniert.

Doch hier musste sie feststellen, dass es keine Möglichkeit zum Nachfragen gab. Aber wahrscheinlich würde der Kobold auch kaum sein „Ich trete ihm in den Allerwertesten, wenn der da nicht endlich mal die Arbeit macht, für die er auch bezahlt wird" genauer analysieren.

Es kamen noch ein paar Zauberer hinzu, so dass die raufenden Kobolde endlich voneinander getrennt werden konnten. Sie wurden ohne große Mühe in ein Büro gebrachte, wo dann Mr Diggory versuchte zu vermitteln. Hermine schrieb eifrig mit, hatte jedoch große Schwierigkeiten, bei dem Durcheinander festzuhalten, wer was gesagt hatte und wer auf welche Aussage reagierte. Und dennoch hatte das ganze seinen ganz speziellen Reiz und Hermine vergaß für die Zeit ihren Kummer.

Am Ende der Verhandlung stellte sich heraus, dass ein Kobold tatsächlich Geld unterschlagen hatte. Und sie waren sich deshalb an die Gurgel gegangen, weil die eine Hälfte der Kobolde nicht glauben wollte, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich war, und die andere Hälfte, nun ja, die anderen überzeugen wollte, dass es sich hier tatsächlich um Diebstahl handelte.

Bis sie das endlich heraus hatten, war es schon Abend und Hermine hatte noch eine zusätzliche Pergamentrolle anfordern müssen.

Als sie und Mr Diggory wieder im Ministerium waren, sah sich Hermines Chef das Protokoll kurz an und meinte, die nächsten Tage könne sie damit verbringen, alles ins Reine zu übertragen. Danach würde sich das Koboldverbindungsbüro dieser Sache annehmen.

„Für heute ist Schluss. Sie können nach Hause gehen."

Laut ausatmend ließ sie sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und starrte eine Weile vor sich hin. Jetzt sollte sie tatsächlich das alles hier noch mal schreiben? Hermine massierte sich die Hand. Zwischendurch hatte sie einen kleinen Krampf gehabt, weil sie so schnell schreiben musste. Sie war ja das Schreiben gewohnt, aber das war dann doch ein bisschen zuviel auf einmal.

Hermine suchte noch ein paar Sachen zusammen und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche. Doch ehe sie aufstand und gehen wollte, stamd wieder einmal Flynn Boyle vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Hermine erschrak zutiefst, zumal sie dachte, sie wäre allein im Büro.

„Was machen Sie denn schon wieder hier?"

„Hier", er schob ihr ein kleines Döschen hin. „Für ihre Hand."

„Für meine Hand?"

„Sie hatten heute viel zu schreiben, stimmt's? Die Salbe wird Ihre Hand wieder entspannen, glauben Sie mir. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Flynn hatte sich mit beiden Armen auf ihren Schreibtisch abgestützt und sah Hermine jetzt lächelnd an. Wieder spürte sie, wie verlegen sie wurde und bedankte sich kurz bei ihm. Sie nahm die kleine Dose und sah sie sich genauer an.

„Was genau ist denn da drin?" fragte sie jetzt, doch zu spät. Von Flynn war wieder einmal nur der Umhang zu sehen.

„Merkwürdiger Typ" murmelte sie und beschloss, jetzt auch zu gehen und sich später um ihn Gedanken zu machen.

In ihrem Zimmer setzte sich Hermine wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch, um Ron und Harry einen kleinen Brief zu schreiben. Die zwei hatten heute mit ihrer Ausbildung zum Auror begonnen und sie wollte wissen, wie es ihnen ergangen ist. Vielleicht würden sie sich ja auch mal im Ministerium begegnen.

Gerade als sie anfangen wollte zu schreiben, verkrampfte sich ihre Hand. Hermine stöhnte leise auf vor Schmerz und versuchte sie durchs massieren zu entspannen. Da fiel ihr die kleine Dose ein. Sie hatte kein Etikett und Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie es tatsächlich wagen sollte, die Salbe auszuprobieren.

Schließlich siegte das Verlangen nach einer unverkrampften Hand und sie trug die Salbe dünn auf. Sie spürte wie sich der Krampf angenehm löste und ihre Hand sich entspannte.

Hermine schrieb noch schnell den Brief an Harry und Ron, dann zog sie sich um und ging schlafen. Morgen würde sie wieder früh aufstehen müssen und bis dahin wollte sie soviel wie möglich schlafen.

_Bulgarien_

Es war mitten in der Nacht als Viktor von einem Klackern an der Fensterscheibe geweckt wurde. Noch halb am schlafen stand Viktor auf und ließ die Eule herein und nahm ihr den Brief ab. Als er die vertraute Handschrift erkannte war er sofort hellwach. Rasch rollte er das Pergament aus, hielt es gegen das Mondlicht und las was da geschrieben stand.

Als er fertig war, setzte er sich wieder, den Brief immer noch in seinen Händen. An einigen Stellen war die Schrift verschwommen. Hatte sie geweint, fragte er sich. Er wollte sie ganz bestimmt nicht verletzen. Dass die Sache mit dem Quidditch nun so früh öffentlich bekannt wurde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er wollte es so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Nur gut, dass nicht noch mehr an die Öffentlichkeit geriet. Zum Beispiel, warum er aufhörte.

Es tat weh, mit dem geliebten Sport aufzuhören. Doch die Liebe zu jemand anderem war größer und mächtiger.

„Meine geliebte Hermine", murmelte er in die Dunkelheit hinein, „warte nur noch ein bisschen. Ich komme bald."

_A/N: Wie immer an dieser Stelle: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews! euch mal abknuddelt LG, Galato_  



	5. Kapitel 4

All That I Need

Kapitel 4

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Hermine tatsächlich damit, das Protokoll zu überarbeiten und ins Reine zu bringen. Dabei fragte sie sich hin und wieder, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass der Kobold Geld unterschlagen hatte. Sie glaubte, Kobolde bei Gringotts wären die zuverlässigsten Geschöpfe überhaupt.

Dieser Vorfall hatte bereits jetzt schon Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Ab sofort musste sich jeder Kobold sowie jeder andere Angestellte bei Gringotts wie die Fluchbrecher einen Wesenstest unterziehen. Zusammen mit Mr Diggory und Mrs Ranzing, der Leiterin des Koboldverbindungsbüros sollten sie den Test demnächst ausarbeiten.

Das würde sicherlich bei der Auswahl der nächsten Mitarbeiter helfen. Und was, wenn… Hermine wusste, dass es abwegig war, und dennoch konnte sie sich ihrer auf sie einstürzenden Gedanken kaum erwehren. Was wenn Voldemort dahinter steckte? Sicher, sie hatte jetzt schon einige Male bestätigt bekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord vernichtet war und nicht zurückkommen konnte. Doch dieser stehlende Kobold ist genau so unglaublich wie der Einbruch bei Viktor und kurz darauf bei ihr zu Hause. Das konnte alles kein Zufall sein!

Aber Hermine beschloss, erst einmal ein paar Bücher zu Rate zu ziehen. Vielleicht gab es ja schon mal einen stehlenden Kobold. Auch wenn sie die Antwort bereits jetzt schon kannte…

Tag für Tag verging und Hermine war so mit ihrer Arbeit beschäftigt, dass sie kaum noch Zeit hatte um an Viktor zu denken. Abends fiel sie meistens todmüde ins Bett, so dass sie nicht mal einen Gedanken daran verschwendete, nachzusehen, ob ein Brief angekommen war. Doch es war gut so wie es war. Hermine hätte es sonst nur das Herz zerrissen, denn kein Brief erreichte sie in diesen Tagen.

Eine eine leise Traurigkeit schlich sich in ihr Leben, die vorrangig von ihrem Unterbewusstsein wahrgenommen wurde.

So konnte sich Hermine nicht erklären, warum es ihr in letzter Zeit nicht sonderlich gut ging. Ständig fühlte sie sich erschöpft und auch unglücklich. Aber letzteres würde sich Hermine nie eingestehen. Die Arbeit im Ministerium erfüllte sie voll und ganz, sie hatte einfach keinen Grund, unglücklich zu sein.

_Doch_, jaulte es in ihrem Inneren auf, als Hermine eines Nachts zuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte. Morgen, am 19. September, hatte sie Geburtstag. Nein, sie war nicht aufgeregt. Aus diesem Alter war sie raus. Und dennoch schien es wie eine Art Tradition zu sein, in der Nacht vor dem Geburtstag nicht einschlafen zu können.

Am nächsten Morgen warteten bereits Hedwig und Pigwidgeon vor Hermines Fenster. Harry und Ron ließen es sich natürlich nicht nehmen, ihrer besten Freundin per Eulenpost zu gratulieren. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und für eine Weile war die Welt in Ordnung.

Trotz dem Mr Diggory meinte, sie könne sich heute frei nehmen, war es Hermine lieber, zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ihre Eltern waren gestern schon nach Glasgow gefahren, wo ein landesweiter Zahnarzt-Kongress stattfand. Sie würden die ganze Woche nicht da sein. Was sollte sie also alleine zu Hause rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen? Nein, dachte sie.

So machte sie sich lieber auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Irgendwie war ihr auch gar nicht nach feiern zumute. Etwas fehlte ihr, um an diesem Tag glücklich zu sein. Aber was?

Schon von weitem sah sie eine rote Rose auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen. Ein Absender war nicht angegeben. Lediglich ein „Happy Birthday" stand auf der Karte. Hermine sah sich um. Wer könnte ihr eine rote Rose schenken?

„Mr Diggory? Haben Sie…?"

„Was? Oh, nein, die ist nicht von mir. Die lag hier schon, bevor ich ins Büro gekommen bin", gluckste er fröhlich. „Aber bevor ich es vergesse: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Miss Granger." Hermine bedanke sich und ließ sich gedankenverloren auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Sie könnte jetzt nach Fingerabdrücken auf der Karte suchen, aber das erschien ihr jetzt doch zu aufwändig. Nein, wahrscheinlich würde die Person heute es noch auftauchen. Dann würde das rätselraten ein Ende haben. Und trotzdem fragte sie sich…

„Flynn!" schoss es aus ihr heraus. Er kam gerade mit einem breiten Grinsen auf sie zu. In den letzten Tagen waren sie sich so oft über den Weg gelaufen, dass sie beschlossen, sich einfach beim Vornamen zu nennen. Außerdem konnte er ihr einen guten Einblick in die Arbeit von der Zauberwesenbehörde liefern. Hermine hatte immer noch vor, ein Forum für die Hauselfen zu schaffen.

„Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Hermine", schwungvoll setzte er sich mal wieder auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Danke. Sag mal, die ist aber nicht von dir, oder?" Hermine wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn sie „Ja" war.

„Was? Die Rose? Nein. Die lag hier schon, als ich gekommen bin. Vielleicht hast du noch einen heimlichen Verehrer?"

„Wie ‚noch einen'?"

„Ehm… ist ja auch egal. Derjenige, der dir die Rose geschenkt hat, wird schon noch auftauchen." Flynn entschuldigte sich, dass er jetzt auch mal arbeiten müsse und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Der Tag an sich verlief ziemlich ruhig und war ohne große Zwischenfälle. Also sehr langweilig. Hermine feilte noch ein wenig an dem Wesenstest für Gringotts Mitarbeiter herum, aber sie war nicht sehr motiviert und so beschäftigte sie sich vielmehr damit, wie sie den Hauselfen mehr Rechte verschaffen konnte. Hermine machte sich mehrere Notizen, schrieb Punkte auf, die in späteren Gesetzesentwürfen auf jeden Fall auftauchen sollten. Sehr wichtig für sie waren „Die Würde des Hauselfen ist unantastbar" und „Hauselfen haben bei unfairer Behandlung das Recht zu kündigen". Das wären so zwei Grundpfeiler.

„Was schreibst du denn da?" Flynn hatte sich unbemerkt von hinten an Hermine herangeschlichen und schaute ihr jetzt über die Schulter.

„Sag mal, kannst du dich nicht mal um deine Angelegenheiten kümmern?" fragte Hermine genervt und wollte ihr eben Geschriebenes verdecken.

„Nein, lass doch" er hielt sie am Arm fest. „Du willst dich für die Hauselfen einsetzen?" Er schaute sie fragend an. Anstatt zu antworten, nickte Hermine.

„Das ist ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen, glaub mir" dabei setzte er sich wieder schwungvoll auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Aber es muss doch möglich sein, bestimmte Gesetze zum Schutz der Hauselfen zu erlassen!"

„Nein. Ich hatte mich schon mal damit beschäftigt. So lange es noch die alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilien gibt, kann man nichts für die Hauselfen tun." Hermine sah Flynn mit großen Augen an.

„Du hast es schon versucht?"

„Ja, mehrmals. Irgendwann habe ich es aufgegeben. Man muss sich damit abfinden, dass die Hauselfen unterdrückte Zauberwesen sind."

„Damit abfinden!" äffte sie ihn nach. „Das kann doch nicht sein! Wenn alle immer gleich aufgeben würden, dann würden wir wahrscheinlich jetzt noch in Höhlen hausen und frieren!"

„Hermine, es hat wirklich keinen Sinn."

„Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich's selbst probiert habe. Und glaub' mir, ich werde es schaffen."

„Weißt du, das glaube ich dir sogar. Vielleicht hatte ich nie genug Engagement für die Sache gehabt."

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, besann sich jedoch eines anderen.

„Wieso setzt du dich für die Hauselfen ein – oder hattest es zumindest versucht."

Flynn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lange Geschichte."

„Egal. Ich will sie trotzdem hören."

„Na gut. Aber nur, wenn ich dich auf einen Kaffee einladen darf." Ein Lächeln huschte tatsächlich über ihr Gesicht.

„Also schön."

Ein paar Minuten später kam Flynn mit zwei Becher Kaffee wieder, holte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu Hermine an den Schreibtisch.

„Also?" fragte sie ihn nach dem ersten Schluck.

„Na ja. Als Kind war ich oft allein. Meine Eltern hatten ständig zu tun, waren immer unterwegs. Sie haben ebenfalls fürs Ministerium gearbeitet, für die Abteilung Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit. Mein einziger Freund in dieser Zeit war Maddy, unsere Hauselfe. Sie war immer für mich da und hat mir immer heimlich etwas zu Essen aufs Zimmer gebracht, wenn ich mal Unsinn gemacht hatte und nichts zum Abend essen durfte. Mein Vater hatte sie oft spüren lassen, dass er das auf keinen Fall duldete. Für mich Maddy wie eine Insel. Ein Ort, an dem alles in Ordnung war und an dem ich so sein durfte, wie wollte und wie ich auch war. Bei meinen Eltern hatte ich immer das Gefühl, ich müsse mich verstellen um ihnen zu gefallen."

Fasziniert hörte Hermine ihm zu. „Das tut mir ehrlich leid", meinte sie schließlich, als Flynn geendet hatte.

„Was?"

„Dass deine Eltern so selten für dich Zeit hatten."

„Ach. Weißt du, das war nicht so schlimm. Es hat mir nur weh getan, dass sie Maddy immer bestraften, wenn sie mir eine Freude machen wollte."

„Und wo ist Maddy jetzt?"

„Oh – das weiß ich gar nicht. Mein Vater hat ihr die Freiheit geschenkt und sie musste gehen. In diesem Fall die hinterhältigste Strafe, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Und zwar nicht für Maddy, sondern für mich. Ich weiß, das klingt sehr sonderbar. Für Maddy war es natürlich auch die härteste Strafe, die sie je ausbaden musste."

„Aber es ist doch gut, dass sie jetzt frei ist."

„Ja, schon. Aber… ach, wie soll ich dir das erklären?" Flynn starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Weißt du, Hauselfen wollen dienen. Verstehst du? Sie wollen es einfach. Das liegt in ihrer Natur und das ist etwas, das sie erfüllt. Wir können uns das kaum vorstellen, aber es ist tatsächlich so. Doch die Bedingungen, unter denen Hauselfen dienen, müssen unbedingt geändert werden."

Hermine nickte eifrig. Sie hätte nicht damit gerechnet, doch noch jemanden zu finden, der für die Rechte der Hauselfen kämpfte. Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, alleine zu sein. Da hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen schon so oft mit Flynn unterhalten, hatte ihn gefragt wie die Arbeit in der Zauberwesenbehörde abläuft und so. Doch sie vermied es, ihn auf die Sache mit den Hauselfen anzusprechen, da sie schon schlechte Erfahrung gemacht hatte wenn sie mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Und jetzt stellte sich heraus, dass er genauso dachte. Ein schöneres Geburtstagsgeschenk hätte er ihr gar nicht machen können.

Die zwei redeten noch eine Weile über ihre Erfahrungen mit Hauselfen, dann ging Flynn wieder zurück an seinen Schreibtisch.

Auch Hermine arbeitete weiter, nicht ohne ständig an Flynns Geschichte zu denken. Das muss grausam für ihn gewesen sein, als Maddy in die Freiheit entlassen wurde.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und ehe sie sich versah, war sie wieder einmal die letzte in ihrer Abteilung, die ihre Sachen zusammenpackte. Nun ja, fast die letzte. Flynn war auch noch da, doch auch er schaffte es noch vor Hermine aus dem Büro.

Da Hermine es nicht eilig hatte, nach Hause zu gehen, ließ sie sich viel Zeit beim Einpacken ihrer Sachen und ordnete noch die letzten Pergamentrollen ein.

Mit einem Mal ging das Licht aus. Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum ausgerechnet heute? „Wollen die mich loswerden? Ich geh ja gleich!" murmelte sie vor sich hin und und ließ ihren Zauberstab leuchten. Es war ja schon ein wenig unheimlich, hier so ganz allein zu sein, darum beeilte sie sich auch.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ihre Tasche und als sie diese nehmen wollte ging das Licht wieder an. Na toll. Haben die es sich wohl anders überlegt, war ihr Gedanke.

Hermine hielt plötzlich inne. Ihr Herz begann zu klopfen und ihr war, als würde sie Blicke auf ihren Rücken spüren. Jemand war hier in der Abteilung! Das spürte sie. Aber wer…?

Mutig drehte sie sich um, so dass sie die Tür sehen konnte.

_Here I am - this is me  
There's no one else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - 's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true._

Hermine glaubte zu träumen. Da stand Viktor. Da stand tatsächlich Viktor! All die für kurze Zeit verschollenen Gefühle, Erinnerungen waren wieder da und und wühlten sie innerlich auf.

Viktor ging langsam auf Hermine zu. Der Moment, den er sich sehnlichst herbeiwünschte, war endlich gekommen.

Zögernd kam sie ihm entgegen, immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das alles vielleicht doch nur träumte. Erst als er sie anlächelte und seine Arme sich um sie schlossen, wusste sie, dass es die Wirklichkeit war. Er war hier, bei ihr.

Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über Hermines Wangen. Beruhigend strich Viktor über ihren Rücken. Die Wärme seiner Hand drang durch ihren Umhang und Hermine fühlte sich wunderbar geborgen.

Nach geraumer Zeit, in der sie einfach nur so dastanden und sich umarmten, fanden sich ihre Münder und trafen sich zu einem lang ersehnten Kuss.

Als sie sich atemlos voneinander trennten, hielt Viktor sie ein wenig von sich weg. Er wischte sanft ihre Tränen vom Gesicht, küsste sie abermals und flüsterte dann dicht an ihrem Ohr „Happy Birthday, meine geliebte Hermine".

_A/N: Lyrics by Bryan Adams - Here I Am_


	6. Kapitel 5

All That I Need

Kapitel 5

Viktor und Hermine lösten sich allmählich aus ihrer Umarmung und sahen sich einfach nur an. Hermine war sprachlos und überwältigt. Sie suchte nach Worten und wusste doch, dass sie nie die richtigen finden würde. Doch schließlich begann sie langsam: „Ich… ich habe so viele Fragen, Viktor."

„Ich weiß. Und ich werde sie dir alle beantworte. Aber nicht hier. Könne wir irgendwo anders hingehe?"

„Lass uns zu mir nach Hause gehen. Da können wir so lange reden wie wir wollen." Kurz darauf gingen sie ins Atrium zu einem der vielen Kamine. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen zu werden und erst gestern hatte sie die Bestätigung erhalten. So konnte sie jetzt ganz bequem mit Flohpulver reisen, was sie wirklich viel angenehmer als apparieren fand.

Schon bald fanden sich Viktor und Hermine im Wohnzimmer der Grangers wieder.

„Hier wohnst du?" Viktor sah sich interessiert um.

„Hmm. Es ist nichts Besonderes. Aber ich möchte es auf keinen Fall missen."

„Kann ich verstehe."

Einen Augenblick standen beide nur so da und schwiegen. Verlegen sahen sie aneinander vorbei. Hermine brannten die Fragen regelrecht unter den Fingernägeln und doch war es, als würden die Antworten nur nebensächlich sein. Schließlich war Viktor jetzt bei ihr, oder nicht?

Er räusperte sich kurz ehe er zu sprechen begann. Ein wenig nervös war er schon, denn er war sich nicht ganz sicher wie er all das erklären sollte, was in den letzten Wochen geschehen war.

„Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, wo ich anfange soll."

„Vielleicht setzen wir uns erst einmal."

„Was? Oh, na gut." Beide nahmen auf der Couch platz und Viktor legte ihre Hand in seine. Erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Ich wollte dir so oft schreibe – jede Tag!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber es war wie… ich konnte nicht die richtige Worte finde. Alles wollte ich dir in diese Briefe schreibe. Früher war es immer so, dass ich einfach damit anfing ohne groß zu überlege. Doch das war jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr so einfach. Zwischen uns hat sich soviel verändert. Über jedes Wort, das ich schrieb habe ich ein Dutzend Mal nachgedacht und es doch wieder gestrichen. Als ob kein Wort der Welt annähernd das ausdrücke konnte, was ich empfand. Doch ich wusste ja, dass du auf eine Antwort wartest und somit war ich gezwungen wenigstens etwas zu schreibe." Hermine sagte nichts sondern hörte nur geduldig zu.

„Dass ich dir nichts von meinem Ausstieg aus der Quidditch-Mannschaft geschrieben habe, hatte folgenden Grund. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären aber ich hatte das Gefühl, die Eulen werden abgefangen. Als deine erste Eule bei mir ankam, machte sie einen zerzausten Eindruck. Es mag Einbildung gewese sein, sicher. Aber trotzdem wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, unter Beobachtung zu stehe. Darum drang auch die Nachricht mit meinem Ausstieg so früh an die Öffentlichkeit. Glaub mir, ich wollte es dir persönlich sage."

„Aber… warum willst du aufhören? Du liebst doch diesen Sport. Außerdem trifft man so eine Entscheidung nicht spontan."

„Da hast du sicherlich Recht. Ich… habe es auch nur getan, um bei dir sein zu könne."

„Aber…?"

„Nein. Kein aber. Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich eine Stelle im Ministerium bekomme habe. Es war nicht einfach, aber ich konnte durchsetzen, dass ich in die bulgarische Vertretung nach England geschickt werde." Viktor räusperte sich. „Wurde."

„Wurde? Das heißt… du bleibst…"

„… hier in England. Ja. Die letzten Wochen habe ich damit verbracht den Umzug zu organisiere, Gespräche im englische Ministerium zu führe und - "

„Moment!" schnitt Hermine ihm das Wort ab. „Du warst hier im Ministerium? Wann?"

„Wann? O-oh… ehm… das muss noch vor September gewese sein."

„Dann… dann war es doch keine Einbildung? Dann habe ich dich tatsächlich im Ministerium gesehen?"

„Bitte… Her-minne… Ich wollte dich auf keinen Fall verletze, das musst du mir glaube." Viktor dachte dabei an ihren Brief. „Es ging alles so schnell. Ich hatte keine Zeit, dir zu schreibe. Dann musste ich auch noch eine Käufer für meine leerstehende Wohnung suche und hier in England wollte ich ja auch ein Dach über den Kopf habe." Er nahm Hermine den Wind aus den Segeln. Denn noch ehe sie ihm überhaupt Vorwürfe machen konnte, hatte er sich schon gerechtfertigt.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen ihre aufkommenden Tränen an. „Es ging mir nicht gerade gut, Viktor. Ich verlange ja gar nicht, dass du mir über alles was du tust einen Bericht schreibst. Aber ich dachte, nach allem was wir im Sommer erlebt haben…" Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Sei nicht so…"

„Wie soll ich denn sonst sein?" entfuhr es ihr und stand von der Couch auf. „Soll ich mich jetzt zu deinen Füßen werfen und dich Lob preisen, dass du jetzt endlich hier bist?"

„So war das nicht gemeint, und das weißt du. Ich dachte, jetzt wo ich dir alles erklärt habe würdest du mich verstehe." Viktor klang enttäuscht und eine Spur verbittert. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so reagiert. Natürlich konnte er in so etwa nachvollziehen, wie sich Hermine in den letzten Wochen fühlte. Er selbst wusste ja wie es war, sehnsüchtig auf einen Brief zu warten.

Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken und wandte Viktor den Rücken zu, damit er es nicht sah. Doch zwecklos. Ihm war das Glitzern in ihren Augen nicht entgangen und sofort ging er zu ihr. Er blieb hinter ihr stehen und umfasste ihre Schultern.

„Tut mir leid", murmelte er. „Aber versuche bitte auch mich zu verstehen. Die letzten zwei, drei Woche ware äußerst turbulent für mich. Mein Trainer hat mir die Hölle heiß gemacht, als ich ihm verkündete, ich wolle nach England gehe und dort arbeite. Normalerweise wäre das alles kein Problem gewese, in England zu arbeite und in Bulgarie zu trainiere. Aber er meinte England oder die Mannschaft. Ich musste mich entscheide. Und als dann noch alles an die Öffentlichkeit kam, wurde ich ständig von Reportern umlagert."

„Bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Das ist meine Aufgabe." Hermine wandte sich ihm zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Entschuldige, dass ich eben so abscheulich war. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du eventuell auch Probleme haben könntest oder dass es dir auch nicht gut ging." Hermines Tränen bahnten sich weiterhin ihren Weg und Viktor wischte sie sanft weg.

„Am besten wir vergessen das alles, ja? Du bist jetzt endlich hier. Endlich…" Hermine umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter. Tief atmete sie ein und sog dabei seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein. Für Hermine roch er nach Sommer, was wiederum Erinnerungen wach werden ließ und Hoffnungen schürte. Viktor schloss sie in seine Arme und versprach ihr, die Wochen in denen sie getrennt waren zu vergessen. Es war albern noch länger auf so einer Geschichte wie „Warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?" drauf rumzureiten. Das brauchten sie beide nicht und insgeheim war er froh, dass sie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte.

Nach einem Augenblick, der endlos lange erschien, reckte Hermine ihren Kopf und bot ihm ihre Lippen dar. Zärtlich strich er mit mit dem Daumen darüber, ehe er sie endlich küsste. Er zog sie noch fester an sich, wollter Hermine ganz für sich haben. Nie wieder würden sie getrennt sein, nie wieder würde er sie loslassen.

Die beiden waren zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, als dass sie den Knall draußen und die Haustür aufgehen hören konnten.

Lediglich das laute „ÜBERRASCHUNG" konnte sie trennen. Erschrocken sahen sich die zwei um. Dort im Flur der direkt ins Wohnzimmer führte, standen Tonks, Ron, Harry, Fred und George. Alle machten ein glückliches Gesicht und pusteten mit Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe Konfetti und Luftschlangen in die Luft. Alle – außer Ron, der ein Gesicht machte als wäre ihm soeben die Petersilie verhagelt. Er hatte gerade noch genug gesehen, so dass er wusste, was zwischen Hermine und Viktor lief. Tatsächlich hatte er sich immer wieder eingeredet, dass zwischen ihnen nichts Ernstes war. Ron schluckte schwer und Harry legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Happy Birthday Hermine", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme und pustete in eine Tröte rein. Fred und George retteten ihren Bruder.

„Beachte Ron am besten gar nicht", meinte George.

„Genau. Wir machen das ja auch nicht", stimmte ihm Fred zu. „Na ja, jedenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Von Ginny sollen wir dir auch gratulieren. Sie konnte leider nicht."

„Sie muss lernen" George verdrehte die Augen, als wäre ‚lernen' etwas total Absurdes.

Tonks, die eben noch im Hintergrund stand, drängelte sich jetzt nach vorne.

„Ach Hermine! Es ist so schön dich wieder zu sehen! Was… ehm… ach ja: Alles Gute auch von mir!" Sie kicherte ein wenig. „Und wir wollten auch eigentlich nicht stören!"

Harry stimmte in den Glückwünschen ein, hielt sich aber weitestgehend zurück. Stattdessen warf er ein Auge auf Ron, der mit offenem Mund dastand.

Hermine konnte noch gar nicht glauben, was hier geschah. Da stand dieser bunt zusammengewürfelte Haufen vor ihr und gratulierte ihr zum Geburtstag. Fred und George in grüner Drachenlederjacke, Tonks mit ihrem langen magenta farbenen Haar. Ron und Harry waren im Vergleich zu ihnen ziemlich farblos.

„Wir haben dir natürlich auch was mitgebracht!" Fred und George sahen Hermine grinsend an. Natürlich ließen es sich die beiden nicht nehmen, dem Geburtstagskind eine prall gefüllte Tüte mit Artikeln aus ihrem Laden zu überreichen.

„D-danke" stotterte sie und nahm die Tüte entgegen. Sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht wissen, was so alles in der Tüte drin war. Von Harry bekam sie ein Notizbuch mit Erinner-mich-Funktion. Es würde sie an wichtige Termine erinnern, die sie dort eintragen konnte. Ron schenkte ihr ein Buch, in dem es um die Geschichte der Zaubereiministerien Europas ging. Und von Tonks gab es Freikarten für das nächste Quidditch Spiel von England. Hermine freute sich und war von all dem so gerührt, dass sie schon wieder den Tränen nah war. „Entschuldigt bitte, aber ich bin momentan wohl etwas nah am Wasser gebaut." Dann zauberten Fred und George Musik und Knabbereien herbei und die Party konnte beginnen.

Viktor ließ sich indessen wieder auf die Couch fallen und beobachtete die Bande. Hermine hatte tolle Freunde, wie er fand. Auch wenn er sich immer ein wenig unsicher war, was die Beziehung zu Harry anging. Ihm fiel nicht auf, dass Ron derjenige war, den er wohl besser im Auge behalten sollte.

Hermine setzte sich bald wieder zu ihm, während die anderen noch tanzten und lachten.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte sie und sah ihn prüfend an.

„Natürlich. Da fällt mir ein… hast du die Rose bekomme?"

Hermines Augen begannen mit einem Mal zu leuchten. „Ja! Dann war sie also von dir?" Viktor grinste. „Hmm. Heute Morge bin ich in England angekomme. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, möchte ich meine. Und…" Viktor zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Er reichte ihr ein kleines in buntes Papier eingewickeltes Bündel.

„Was ist das?"

„Mach es auf."

Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Päckchen. Zum Vorschein kam eine feine Goldkette mit einem Mondstein als Anhänger.

„Oh, die ist wunderschön!" strahlte Hermine und Viktor schien erleichtert zu sein.

„Warte, ich mache sie dir um."

Hermine hielt ihre Haare nach oben und er legte ihr sie Kette behutsam um den Hals und schloss sie im Nacken. Dabei waren sich ihre Gesichter so nah, dass sie dem Drang nicht wiederstehen konnten, sich zu küssen.

Ron beobachtete die Szene aus der Ferne und ihm wurde schwer ums Herz. Ach wäre er doch jetzt an Viktors Stelle…

_A/N: Hey ihr! Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews! Und sorry, dass es mal wieder länger gedauert hat. seufz_

_Alles Liebe,  
Galato _


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Ron entschuldigte sich als erster. Er müsse morgen einen langen Tag und wolle noch etwas Schlaf bekommen. Hermine begleitete ihn vor die Tür.

„Schön, dass du dagewesen bist", sagte Hermine ehrlich und lächelte ihm zu. „Die Ausbildung muss hart sein, was?"

„Nicht für Harry. Bei ihm sieht alles so leicht aus. Wenn ich das dann auch versuche geht's immer schief." Ron zog ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.

„Ach… du musst nur fleißig lernen, dann geht es wie von alleine." Sie versuchte ihn aufzumuntern. Wenn sie genau überlegte, hatte Ron schon den ganzen Abend so miesepetrig geguckt. Sie dachte erst, das würde daran liegen, dass Viktor wieder da war. Aber nun wusste sie es ja besser. Glaubte Hermine zumindest.

„Na ja", stammelte Ron und seine Ohren wurden ganz rot. Ehe er nach Hause apparieren wollte beugte er sich schnell zu Hermine vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich geh dann mal" sagte er schnell und mit einem Knall war er weg.

Hermine starrte vor sich in die Luft. Hatte er, Ron, ihr gerade einen Kuss gegeben? Oder war das ein versehen? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Verdammt, dachte sie. Hermine wollte nicht, dass Ron etwas für sie empfand. Natürlich mochte sie Ron, sehr sogar. Aber eben nur als Freund, was sie auch bald festgestellt hatte. Schließlich dachte sie einmal, sie würde ebenfalls etwas für ihn empfinden. Doch er konnte ihr nicht geben, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es damals nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart immer nervös wurde. Wäre Ron glatt zuzutrauen.

Hermine schaute über die Schulter in die Wohnung hinein. Dort waren alle fröhlich und unterhielten sich.

„Bist du da festgewachsen oder was? Komm endlich wieder rein!" rief ihr Tonks zu. Hermine löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und schloss die Tür. Sie setzte sich wieder zu Viktor, der sogleich einen Arm um sie legte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. Ja, dachte Hermine, und sah ihn glücklich an. Das war es, wonach sie suchte.

Als sie ihre Augen von ihm abwenden konnte, schaute sie zu Harry. Hermine erschrak. Für einen Augenblick sah sie etwas in seinen Augen aufflackern.

„Harry?" rief sie ihm zu und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was?" fragte er so normal wie sonst auch.

„Ach… ehm… wie geht's Ron eigentlich während der Ausbildung? Er hatte da so etwas verlauten lassen."

„Oh… na ja. Er hat hin und wieder ein paar Probleme mit dem Lerntempo, aber das wird schon. Wenn man so vertrottelt ist wie Ron muss man sich halt ein bisschen mehr hinter die Sache klemmen."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Seit wann bezeichnete Harry seinen besten Freund als ‚vertrottelt'? Einmal mehr hatte sie das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas mit Harry nicht stimmte. Und sie wollte verdammt noch mal herausfinden, was es war!

Die anderen schienen von ihrer Unterhaltung nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Viktor hatte sich gerade mit Tonks über Quidditch unterhalten und die Zwillinge schienen mal wieder etwas auszutüfteln. Nur Harry saß da und war anscheinend in seinen Gedanken versunken. Wenn sie doch bloß wüsste was in ihm vorginge… Vielleicht würde sie dann verstehen. Außerdem kreisten ihre Gedanken immer noch um den finalen Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Entweder war das wirklich alles, was Harry ihr da erzählt hatte, oder er verschwieg etwas. Wenn das alles war, musste da ein Detail sein, dem sie bisher nicht allzuviel Beachtung geschenkt hatte. Aber was? Hermine seufzte aus tiefen Herzen. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, bemerkte sie, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Viktor grinste.

„Seit wann bist du auf den Beinen?" fragte sanft lächelnd.

„Zu lange, schätze ich."

Viktor nickte und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. Hermine lehnte sich ein wenig erschöpft an seine Schulter.

Tonks, die die beiden verstohlen beobachtete, versuchte den anderen ein Zeichen zu geben, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre zu gehen. Aber Harry schien abwesend zu sein und die Zwillinge waren zu sehr in ihren Geschäftsgesprächen vertieft.

„Nun gut", rief Tonks so laut sie konnte, wobei alle Anwesenden innerlich zusammenzuckten.

„Oh, entschuldigt. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es jetzt spät ist und wir gehen sollten." Die anderen stimmten ihr zu und so verabschiedeten sie sich allmählich. Tonks trieb die Jungs zur Eile an, doch brachte es im Endeffekt gar nichts.

Aber endlich waren alle aus dem Haus und Viktor war endlich mit Hermine allein. Sie hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, da umschlangen sie schon zwei Arme von hinten.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst" murmelte er dicht an ihrem Ohr. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und zog seinen Kopf zu sich, damit sie ihn besser küssen konnte. Der Kuss raubte Viktor fast den Verstand und er spürte wie sich alles um ihn drehte.

Genauso erging es Hermine. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, was vielleicht auch an ihrem beschleunigten Herzschlag liegen konnte. Sie würde sich um Harry später Gedanken machen. Jetzt wollte sie etwas anderes. Jemand anderes, genauer gesagt.

So sehr hatte sich Hermine nach Viktor gesehnt, nach seinen Fingerspitzen, die ihre Haut sanft berührten und brennende Spuren hinterließen… Ihr fehlten nun die Worte, als sie schließlich dicht nebeneinander im Bett lagen und die letzten Zärtlichkeiten austauschten ehe sie einschliefen. So vieles wollte sie ihm jetzt noch sagen, doch die Müdigkeit kehrte zurück wie ein Bumerang und so schloss sie glücklich und zufrieden ihre Augen um den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu empfangen.

Der nächste Tag schien vielversprechend zu werden. Die Sonne schien und Hermine lag in Viktors Armen. Was konnte es schöneres geben?

_A/N: Es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Und dann auch noch mit einem soo kurzen Kapitel. Eigentlich gehört das mehr noch zum 5. Kap. Aber nun ja. Dieses Kapitel hier, muss ich gestehen, lag auch schon eine zeitlang bei mir herum und ich habe es einfach noch nicht posten wollen, weil ich keine Zeit hatte, um das nächste Kap weiterzuschreiben (oh wow, wenn das hier jemand versteht...). Na ja. Die letzten Wochen hatte ich eine Menge Stress. Jetzt scheint aber wieder der Normalzustand eingekehrt zu sein und ich hab wieder Zeit zum Schreiben. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Galato_


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Hermine kostete diesen friedlichen Moment voll und ganz aus. Sie hatte schon ganz vergessen wie es war, in diesen Armen zu liegen. Und jetzt kam es ihr so vor, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Als wäre sie nie allein gewesen.

Nur noch einen Augenblick, dachte sie glücklich und strich mit ihren Fingern über Viktors nackte Brust. Hermine beobachtete dabei sein Gesicht sehr genau. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nicht wecken, aber falls er nun doch wach werden würde, wäre es auch nicht schlimm. Und da! Seine Lider flackerten und ein tiefes zufriedenes Brummen schien aus seinem Inneren zu kommen. Als Viktor seine Augen nun öffnete, sah er eine lächelnde Hermine vor sich.

„Gute Morge" meinte er verschlafen und gähnte einmal herzhaft. „Müsse wir heute etwa arbeite?"

Hermine nickte lächelnd und rappelte sich halb auf um Viktor küssen zu können. Warme Lippen trafen sich zu einem zärtlichen und vorsichtigen Kuss. Als könnten beide noch nicht recht glauben, endlich wieder zusammen zu sein. Ungläubig sahen sich die zwei an.

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich hier bist, Viktor" flüsterte sie leise und kuschelte sich noch einmal an ihn.

„Ich auch nicht. Dass das nun alles so gut geklappt hat, überrascht auch mich. Normalerweise benötige die Behörde vielmehr Zeit, jemande zu versetze."

Ja, das war in der Tat merkwürdig…

Aber Hermine wollte darüber jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Es war Zeit, sie mussten aufstehen damit sie rechtzeitig zur Arbeit kamen.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern?" fragte Viktor aus dem Badezimmer, während er sich die Zähne putzte.

„Die sind die ganze Woche nicht da. Irgend so ein Zahnarztkongress."

Viktors Augen funkelten. „Dann sind wir zwei ganz alleine?"

Hermine schaute kurz ins Bad rein und grinste Viktor über den Spiegel hinweg an. „Sieht wohl ganz so aus." Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese Woche noch so viele Annehmlichkeiten für Hermine bereit halten würde?

Viktor und Hermine wollten gerade aufbrechen, da klackerte es am Fenster. Hermine erkannte die Eule gleich, sie war von Ginny. Schnell nahm sie den Brief an sich und nahm sich vor, ihn während der Mittagspause zu lesen. Dann reisten sie per Flohpulver ins Ministerium, wo sich dann im fünften Stock ihre Wege trennten.

Gut gelaunt ging Hermine also an ihren Schreibtisch. Kurz darauf kam Flynn auf sie zu.

„Hallo Sonnenschein. Dir scheint es ja richtig gut zu gehen. Darf man den Grund erfahren?" Er setzte sich wie schon so oft lässig auf die Schreibtischkante und blickte sie mit einem Lächeln an.

„Man darf. Mein Freund ist gestern gerade aus Bulgarien angekommen", strahlte sie über beide Backen.

Flynn jedoch traf diese Aussage hart. Auch wenn er es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, empfand er für Hermine mehr als nur Freundschaft. Er flirtete gerne, das lag mehr oder weniger in seiner Natur, aber für dieses Mädchen hier hegte er ein reges Interesse. Er schluckte schwer, bevor er dann fragte, ob er dort Urlaub gemacht habe.

„Nein, nein. Er lebt dort. Also ist gebürtiger Bulgare. Wie auch immer. Jetzt arbeitet er hier in England. Hier im Ministerium", schwärmte sie. Eigentlich war es nicht Hermines Art so redselig zu sein, aber sie fühlte sie so glücklich, dass sie hätte Bäume ausreissen und die ganze Welt umarmen können.

„Moment mal", es ratterte schwer in Flynns Kopf, „Der einzige Bulgare, der hier im Ministerium arbeitet und noch dazu erst gestern angekommen ist, ist Viktor Krum. Willst da damit etwa sagen, dass Krum…?" Ohne es zu wollen wurde Hermine rot. An ihrer Reaktion erkannte Flynn, dass er Recht hatte.

„Dann darf ich mir also keine Hoffnungen machen?" fragte er etwas niedergeschlagen, jedoch mit einem Zwinkern.

Hermine hingegen riss ihre Augen vor Schreck auf. Hatte sie da was nicht mitbekommen?

„Ich… ehm… also… wie jetzt?"

„Keine Angst, ich ich hab dich trotzdem gern." Damit verschwand er wieder und ließ Hermine allein.

„Seltsamer Kerl", murmelte sie und legte die Stirn in Falten. Dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Heute schien ein ruhiger Tag zu werden, weswegen sie den Brief von Ginny aus ihrer Tasche kramte und zu lesen begann.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! (Ich hoffe, die Eule ist nicht zu spät bei dir angekommen.) Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir feiern. Aber stattdessen hänge ich hier auf Hogwarts fest und muss mich mit meinen Hausaufgaben für Snape beeilen. Ich seh' seine große Nase schon färmlich vor mir, wie er sie ins Pergament steckt und sagt: „Nun Miss Weasley. Sieht wohl ganz so aus, als würden sie sich das unsägliche Talent ihres Bruders Ronald teilen und Hausaufagben mit dem Können eines Hippogreifes erledigen." Bäh. Aber ich schweife aus. _

_Hermine… ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll. Aber du bist die Einzige mit der ich darüber reden kann. Etwas Merkwürdiges geschieht hier. Nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern auch mit Harry. Er schreibt immer seltener und ja, wahrscheinlich liegt es daran, dass er seit seiner Ausbildung kaum noch Zeit dazu hat. Aber… auch wenn wir uns in Hogsmeade treffen ist er so verändert. Er wird schnell zornig und sagt abwertende Dinge über Muggel… das ist nicht mehr Harry. Bitte, kannst du nicht mal mit ihm reden? Etwas stimmt da nicht undi ch mache mir wirklich große Sorgen._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Ginny_

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ginny schien echt verzweifelt zu sein. Was war denn da los? Und was geschieht in Hogwarts? Darüber hatte ihre Freundin nichts Weiteres geschrieben. Dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, darauf war sie auch schon gekommen. Aber dass sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen musste…?

Hermine faltete den Brief und steckte ihn in ihrer Umhangstasche. Sie grübelte vor sich hin und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Mittagspause war. Viktor kam auf sie zu. Erst als er vor ihr stand und sie an der Schulter rüttelte, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Geht es dir gutt?" fragte er besorgt und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. Hermine schaute sich um.

„Viktor, ich muss dir etwas erzählen. Hast du Zeit?"

„Wir habe Pause… also… ja, ich habe Zeit. Worum geht es denn?" Hermine stand auf und zog Viktor mit sich ins Archiv des Ministeriums. Hier konnten sie ungestört miteinander reden.

„Du weißt doch noch, was mit Maria war und dass ich den Verdacht hatte, Voldemort könnte sie unterstützt haben, oder?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergesse?"

„Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir unbedingt in dieser Sache sagen muss. Mir fiel es erst vor Kurzem wieder ein." Sie machte eine kurze Denkpause. Es gab einfach viel zu viel, was sie ihm sagen musste und eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht mit Maria anfangen, sondern gleich auf Harry zu sprechen kommen.

„Was denn? Nun sag schon!"

„Ja doch. Kurz bevor ich die Treppe hinunterstürzte, konnte ich einen Blick auf ihren linken Unterarm erhaschen."

„Oh nein. Du willst mir doch jetzt wohl nicht etwa sage, dass…?"

„Doch, genau das. Maria ist eine Todesserin."

„Aber wie ist das möglich?" Viktor riss überrascht die Augen auf und stützte sich an einem Regal.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt eigentlich nur zwei Erklärungen dafür."

„Und die wären?"

„Du willst sie wirklich hören?"

„Natürlich. Also, die erste Erklärung wäre?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. Inständig hoffte sie, dass er ihr glauben würde. Sie war sich manchmal nicht ganz sicher, was Viktor und ihre Vermutungen anbelangte. Aber Viktor war von Natur aus ein misstrauischer Mensch und darum verzieh sie ihm.

„Also gut. Die erste Erklärung ist auch recht harmlos. Maria war einfach schon seit vielen Jahren Todesserin."

„Klingt einleuchtend. Allerdings… Maria ist nicht viel älter als ich, und wenn sie seit viele Jahre Todesserin sein soll, dann hieße dass, sie wäre schon in der Schule in Voldemorts Lager gewechselt. Was ich mir nicht wirklich vorstelle kann."

„Gut, dann siehst du das genauso wie ich. Aber nun meine zweite Erklärung. Als ich sie damals beim Quidditch Spiel Bulgarien gegen Norwegen zum ersten Mal traf, bin ich der Meinung, sie hätte ein kurzärmeliges Shirt getragen – bei der Hitze eigentlich selbstverständlich. Und ich könnte schwören, dass da noch kein Mal auf ihrem Unterarm war."

„Aber das würde dann ja bedeuten…"

„Genau. Voldemort ist hier noch irgendwo. Und glaub mir Viktor, das ist die einzige Erklärung, die ich für plausibel halte."

„Her-minne, wenn das wahr ist, dann stürzt das die Welt in eine weitere Krieg!" Viktor war entsetzt. Vorsichtig berührte Hermine seinen Arm und sah ihn an.

„Du hältst es für möglich, richtig?" fragte Viktor und Hermine nickte bedrückt. „Leider", fügte sie hinzu.

„Du meine Güte. Wem sollen wir es denn erzähle? Wer wird uns glaube? Du weißt doch wie sie mit Harry umgegange sind."

„Ja… wo du gerade von Harry sprichst. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass er sich sehr seltsam benimmt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Kann schon sein, ich kenne ihn ja nicht gut genug."

„Jedenfalls hat Ginny mir geschrieben. Sie macht sich große Sorgen um ihn. Und in Hogwarts soll auch etwas nicht stimmen. Ginny ist Harrys Freundin."

Viktor ging ein Stück hin und her und dachte nach, während Hermine dastand und grübelte.

„Sag mal, Harry hat ihn doch vernichtet, oder?" fragte Viktor nun wie aus heiterem Himmel.

„Ja, natürlich. Das ist zumindest das, was er sagt."

„Hat er dir erzählt, wir er es angestellt hatte?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Hat er oder nicht?"

„Doch. Aber erst nachdem wir ihn alle dazu drängen mussten. Er sagte, er hätte einen Erstarrungszauber angewendet und ihmdann einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte, der Voldemort in tausende von Stücken zerschmetterte. Ein Stück hat ihn an der Hand getroffen."

„Hmm… Her-minne, so unglaublich das alles ja auch klingen mag, aber Zufall kann das nicht mehr sein. Da ist etwas im Busch. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns wieder an die Arbeit machen. Unsere Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei."

Etwas betrübt schaute sie zu Boden.

„Hey, keine Zeit um Trübsal zu blase, ja? Es wird schon alles gut werde." Dann nahm Viktor ihren Kopf in seine Hände und küsste sie zärtlich. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Flynn kam herein. Viktor und Hermine erschraken heftigst. Doch Flynn grinste nur und meinte, er wäre wohl zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Hermine und huschte schnell an ihm vorbei. „Wir sehen uns nachher", rief sie Viktor zu und verschwand.

Viktor hingegen stand Flynn gegenüber.

„Frauen", meinte er entschuldigend und wollte auch gehen. Doch Flynn hielt ihn auf.

„Hey – behandel sie gut, ja?"

Viktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete dann mit „Selbstverständlich". Dann ging auch er und Flynn stand alleine im Archiv. Es hatte ihn einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz versetzt, Hermine mit ihrem Freund so zu sehen. Doch er hatte auch das Leuchten in ihren Augen erkannt, als sie von Viktor sprach und wusste instinktiv, dass er sie niemals so glücklich machen konnte.


	9. Kapitel 8

Tage und sogar Wochen vergingen seit dem Gespräch im Archiv. Hermine suchte fast krampfhaft nach einer Antwort auf all die Fragen die sich ihr stellten. In einem Brief bat sie Ginny darum, sie über alle Merkwürdigkeiten in Hogwarts auf den Laufenden zu halten. Jede noch so kleine Änderung könnte wichtig sein.

Hermine verbrachte Stunden damit in Büchern zu wälzen. Doch sie wurde nicht fündig. Allerdings würde es die Suche erheblich vereinfachen, wenn sie einen Anhaltspunkt hätte, wonach sie überhaupt Ausschau halten sollte.

Viktor hatte sich eine Wohnung in Hermines Nähe gemietet. Er hielt sich allerdings wenig darin auf. Nach getaner Arbeit im Ministerium begleitete er Hermine oft nach Hause und verbrachte nicht selten den Abend dort. Ihre Eltern waren sehr nett und tolerant, von daher ging er bei den Grangers ein und aus.

Eines Abends, es war schon Mitte November, knallte Hermine das Buch zu, das eben noch vor ihr aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch lag. Viktor, der es sich mit einem ähnlich dicken Wälzer auf dem Bett bequem gemacht hatte, erschrak und sah sie fragend an.

„Das hat doch alles keinen Sinn! Ich lese das Buch jetzt schon zum dritten Mal, und ich habe immer noch nichts gefunden, das mir weiterhelfen könnte." Hermine war den Tränen nah. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie diesem Rätsel hilflos gegenüber standen.

„Nur die Ruhe, wir werde schon…" Doch Hermine ließ Viktor nicht zu Ende sprechen.

„Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben? Irgendetwas passiert mit Harry und ich habe keine Ahnung was!" Hermine stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und lief unruhig in ihrem Zimmer hin und her. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht. Aber da morgen Sonntag war, konnte sie ausschlafen und musste sich keine Gedanken um eventuelle Müdigkeit machen. Viktor würde heute bei ihr schlafen, so hatten sie es für die Wochenenden mit ihren Eltern verabredet. Hermine fand das zwar recht engstirnig – schließlich war sie eine erwachsene Hexe – doch um des Friedens Willen gab sie ihren Eltern nach. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es sowieso nur durcheinander bringen, wenn sie jeden morgen neben ihn aufwachen würde.

„Nun setz dich doch wieder. Du machst mich noch ganz kribbelig." Er griff nach ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett. Er gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, woraufhin sich Hermine wieder beruhigte.

„Viktor… ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht suchen wir in der falschen Richtung. Gehen wir noch mal das durch, was wir bereits wissen. Also: Harry kämpfte allein gegen Voldemort. Dann Erstarrungszauber und Fluch, der Voldemort in tausende von Stücken zerdepperte. Ein Stück traf Harry, der Rest verpuffte. Das ist das, was Harry erzählte." Sie machte eine Pause und dachte nach.

„Wir könnten ja noch mal im Archiv des Ministeriums schauen. Vielleicht ist dort ein ähnlicher Fall aufgezeichnet", schlug Viktor vor.

„Meinst du?"

„Könnte doch sein?"

Hermine stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Viktor ich meine es Ernst!"

„Ich doch auch", sagte er mit zusammengepressten Zähnen und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Na gut. Ich schätze, für heute reicht es sowieso." Viktor rückte ein Stück zur Seite, so dass Hermine zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfen konnte. Sie kuschelte sich dich an ihn heran, als er seinen Arm um sie legte. Dann löschte er das Licht und die zwei schliefen recht bald friedlich ein.

Es verging eine weitere Woche, ohne dass Hermine in ihren Recherchen vorankam. Es war wie verhext! Im Archiv wurde sie nicht fündig. Viktor erging es nicht anders. Er hätte Hermine gerne geholfen indem er die Antworten auf ihre Fragen kannte, doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er ihr keine große Hilfe war.

Noch dazu kam, dass Hermine mit Arbeit überhäuft wurde. Immer wieder tauchten Berichte über verängstigte Hauselfen auf. Gut, das war vielleicht nicht neu. Aber neuesten Berichten zufolge, verließen die Elfen sogar das Haus ihres Meisters. Hermine wusste schon immer, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Hauselfen endlich aufwachten und sich wehrten. _So_ hatte sie es sich allerdings nicht vorgestellt. Und ihre Arbeit bestand auch lediglich darin, diese ganzen Berichte nach ihrer Dringlichkeit zu sortieren. Also häufte sie jeden, aber auch absolut jeden Bericht in dem das Wort „Elfe" vorkam auf einen Stapel an und brachte ihn eines Tages zu ihrem Chef.

„Mr Diggory, wir müssen unbedingt ein Forum für die Elfen einrichten. Sie brauchen einen Ort der Erholung und der Sicherheit." Damit knallte sie einen Stapel Papyrusrollen auf seinen Schreibtisch. Amos Diggory schaute seine junge Sekretärin an, als würde er sie heute zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Die Hauselfen wissen schon was sie machen und…"

„Das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein! Etwas Seltsames geht hier vor und wir sollten die Sorgen und Nöte der Elfen Ernst nehmen." Hermine redete sich in Rage. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass das ihren Job kosten konnte. Doch was sollte sie denn machen? Sie hatte doch eigentlich keine andere Wahl. Es war ihr schon immer ein Bedürfnis, sich für die Schwachen einzusetzen, ganz besonders für die Elfen. Und jetzt bot sich die Gelegenheit, etwas für diese magischen Geschöpfe zu tun.

„Miss Granger, sie vergessen wohl dass sie nur Assistentin sind!"

„Nein… i-ich wollte nur…"

„Sie wollten nur ihre Nase in Dinge stecken, die sie nichts angehen. Halten sie sich weitestgehend aus der Elfengeschichte raus und sortieren sie nur die Berichte. Noch werden sie nicht fürs Denken bezahlt!"

Hermine standen die Tränen in den Augen. Wie konnte dieser Mann so herzlos sein? Bisher war er stets freundlich und herzlich. Und jetzt das? Hermine machte auf den Absatz kehrt und stürmte aus dem Büro. Prompt stieß sie mit Flynn zusammen.

„Nicht ganz so stürmisch", lachte er. Doch nach einem Blick in ihre Augen fragte er sofort, was denn geschehen sei.

Hermine blickte Flynn an und erkannte einen rettenden Strohhalm. Wenn sie etwas für die Hauselfen tun wollte, dann würde das nur mit Flynns Hilfe gehen.

„Hast du nachher Zeit? Ich muss mit dir reden." Sie ließ ihm erst gar keine Zeit zum Antworten, sondern sagte gleich, dass sie in der Mittagspause zu ihm gehen würde. Dann war sie wieder weg. Flynn zog die Stirn kraus, war aber neugierig, um was es gehen könnte.

„Also wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, willst du einen Zufluchtsort für die Hauselfen schaffen?" Flynn und Hermine saßen an seinem Schreibtisch, dicht gegenüber, so dass sie nicht so laut sprechen mussten.

„Richtig. Glaubst du, es gibt irgendwo einen Ort, wo wir die Elfen verstecken und aufpäppeln können?" In ihrer Stimme schwang Hoffnung mit.

„Also ehrlichgesagt… ich weiß es nicht. Ich will mich aber umhören", versprach Flynn.

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Ihr fiel schon ein solcher Ort ein. In Hogwarts gab es den Raum der Wünsche. Doch sie ging nicht mehr zur Schule und diesen Raum für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen erschien ihr nicht als richtig. Also verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder und überlegte stattdessen, ob man mit Hilfe von Magie einen Zufluchtsort für Elfen schaffen könne.

„Flynn, so wie es Muggelabwehrzauber gibt, muss es doch auch welche für Zauberer geben, oder? Ich meine, man muss doch einen Raum schaffen können, der für unbefugte unauffindbar ist!" Flynn dachte nach. Doch, es gab da eine Möglichkeit. Gerade als er zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, dachte Hermine an das gleiche und platzte damit heraus.

„Der Fidelius-Zauber!", flüsterte sie beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll. Flynn nickte. „Meinst du, wir könnten… für die Elfen…?"

„Ich denke schon, dass das geht. Aber zu allererst sollten wir auch mit den Elfen sprechen. Du weißt, sie sind sehr eigenwillige Wesen."

„Ja… du hast sicherlich Recht. Aber wie können wir Kontakt zu ihnen herstellen?"

„Lass das nur meine Sorge sein. Mir fällt da schon was ein." Hermine nickte und wollte gerade aufstehen um zu gehen. Da ergriff Flynn ihre Hand und zog sie noch mal dicht an sich heran.

„Hör zu… wenn das alles klappen soll, dann darfst du niemanden von dem vorhaben erzählen. Auch Viktor nicht. Niemanden." Hermine schluckte schwer und willigte schließlich ein. Flynn ließ sie los und sie verabschiedete sich.

Als Hermine wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, war sie um einiges zuversichtlicher.


	10. Kapitel 9

Hermine wusste bald nicht mehr, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Um die Elfengeschichte wollte sich Flynn zwar kümmern, doch konnte sie es nicht lassen sich zumindest in einigen Büchern nach ähnlichen Fällen umzuschauen. Viktor hatte sie von alldem nichts erzählt. Es war einfach zu riskant, wahrscheinlich würde der Fidelius-Zauber dann nicht richtig wirken. Hermine hielt inne. Das sie nicht gleich an diesen Zauber gedacht hatte, war merkwürdig. Als hätte sich etwas in ihrem Inneren dagegen verschlossen… Nun ja, wie gesagt hätte sie eigentlich viel eher darauf kommen müssen. Harrys Eltern und auch das Haus am Grimmaudplatz Nummer 12 waren durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt.

Es klopfte und Viktor kam ins Zimmer herein. Hermine klappte das Buch zu und legte es zu den anderen.

„Hey, bist du schon weitergekomme?"

„Nein… ach Viktor ich weiß nicht mehr, wo mir der Kopf steht." Sie stand auf und ließ sich in Viktors ausgebreitete Arme fallen. Er zog sie fest an sich und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken.

„Ich bin so froh dass du bei mir bist" murmelte sie dicht an seinem Ohr und ließ sich dann von ihm küssen.

Viktor blieb über Nacht. Er hatte das Gefühl, Hermine brauchte ihn jetzt mehr als sonst. Als wäre da etwas Unsichtbares, das ihr zu schaffen machte. Doch er wollte sie nicht drängen. Irgendwann würde sie es ihm schon erzählen.

Hermine lag dicht an ihn gekuschelt und holte tief Luft. Sie entspannte sich etwas. Gerne wollte sie Viktor erzählen, was sie mit Flynn geplant hatte. Doch sie fürchtete sich zu sehr, vor den möglichen Folgen.

Voldemort war noch irgendwo da draußen, die Elfen hatten vor etwas tierische Panik und mit Harry stimmte auch etwas nicht. Womöglich hing all das irgendwie zusammen. Doch die naheliegenste Vermutung – dass Voldemort von Harry Besitz ergriffen hatte, wollte sie nicht wahrhaben. Doch was war mit all den anderen, die sich ebenfalls merkwürdig verhielten? Mr Diggory, die Kobolde aus der Gringotts Bank und die Hauselfen? Hermine füchtete sich. Ihre Erinnerungen an die letzte Begegnung mit Voldemort und seinen Erinnerungen war einfach noch zu frisch. Neville lag deswegen immer noch im St. Mungos.

„Einen Penny für deine Gedanken" flüsterte Viktor zärtlich in die Dunkelheit und riss damit Hermine aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

„Mum hat mich früher immer so im Arm gehalten wie du jetzt und mir Märchen erzählt. Und als sie fertig war, fragte sie mich genau das gleiche."

„Märchen?" Viktor überlegte. Der Begriff kam ihm bekannt vor… wahrscheinlich war es eine Muggelsache.

„Ja…" Hermine schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. Sie wurde ganz aufgeregt. Plötzlich hatte sie eine mögliche Lösung für, naja, nicht alle Probleme, aber zumindest für das, was die Sache mit Harry anging.

„Was hast du?"

„Oh Viktor! Mir ist gerade eine Idee gekommen." Sie knipste das Licht an und ging zu ihrem Bücherregal. Viktor sah ihr eine Weile schweigend zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Hermine meinen könnte.

„Hier irgendwo muss es doch sein… hmm… vielleicht…. hier…?" murmelte sie unentwegt und machte Viktor noch ganz verrückt.

„Würdest du mir endlich verraten, was in dich gefahre ist?"

„Ah, ich hab's schon" sagte Hermine endlich. Sie schnappe sich das Buch aus dem Regal und nahm es mit zum Bett. Wie wild blätterte sie nun darin rum und fand endlich wonach sie suchte. Triumphierend tippte sie auf eine Überschrift.

„Die Schneekönigin? Wer ist das?" fragte Viktor ein wenig verwirrt.

„Das ist ein Märchen."

„Ein Märchen?"

„Ja… herrje, du weißt doch, was Märchen sind?"

„Muss ich?"

Hermine seufzte. Aber seine Unwissenheit war in gewisser Weise sehr süß und dafür küsste sie ihn. „Wie soll ich das erklären? Es gibt Geschichten, von denen es heißt, sie hätten sich vor langer Zeit einmal zugetragen. Und es gibt Menschen, die diese Geschichten aufschrieben. Zumindest… halte ich es für eine wundervolle Vorstellung, dass all diese Geschichten, diese Märchen, irgendwann tatsächlich geschahen."

„Aber das taten sie nicht, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Irgendjemand hat sich all das ausgedacht."

„Warum sagst du dann erst, dass…"

„Ach Viktor. In jedem Märchen steckt auch ein Körnchen Wahrheit."

„So wie in ‚Die Schneekönigin?"

„Wer weiß? Könnte doch sein?"

„Hmm. Was erhoffst du dir denn darin zu finden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber hier drin gibt es einen ähnlichen Fall wie mit Harry und Voldemort."

„Bist du dir da sicher?" Viktor zog wie so oft in den letzten Tagen seine Stirn kraus und sah Hermine fragend an.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Darum will ich mir die Geschichte ja noch einmal durchlesen."

„Achsoo. Aber worum es darin geht, kannst du mir schon noch sagen, oder?"

„Soweit ich weiß, gab es da einen Spiegel, vom Teufel erschaffen. Dieser Spiegel verherrlichte das Böse und Schlechte und zeigte das Gute nur als ganz klein und ganz schwach. Irgendwie verzerrte es sogar das Gute, so dass es aussah, als wäre es in wirklichkeit schlecht. Eines Tages wollten die Schüler des Teufels den Spiegel hinauf zu Gott und den Engeln tragen, um ihnen zu zeigen dass auch sie schlecht waren. Doch der Spiegel erzitterte und zersprang in tausenden von kleinen Teilchen, manche nicht größer als Staubkörner. Sie fielen einigen Menschen ins Auge oder direkt ins Herz. Alles was sie dann erblickten, verzerrte sich und war ihrer Meinung nach schlecht. Sie wurden nie mehr glücklich." Hermine holte tief Luft. „Das ist der Teil, der mich hauptsächlich interessiert. Es geht dann noch weiter mit der Geschichte von Kay und Gerda… aber…"

„Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Richtig?"

„Genau."

„Ich verstehe worauf du hinaus willst. Als Voldemort in Stücke zersplitterte, wurde Harry von einem dieser Teile getroffe. Meinst du, dass Voldemort so in ihn eingedrunge ist?"

„Ich befürchte es."

„Dann würde das bedeuten, Voldemort lebt durch Harry weiter."

Beide schwiegen. Hermine las in dem Buch während Viktor seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing. Er erinnerte sich an das Chaos, das herrschte als Voldemort sein Unwesen trieb. Die darauf folgende Kommunikations-Sperre war für ihn besonders hart, da er nicht mehr in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wie es Hermine ging. Er war halb wahnsinnig vor Sorge und wusste nicht, wie er ihr von Bulgarien aus helfen konnte. Das einzige, was er tun konnte war, seine ehemaligen Mitschüler zu mobilisieren. Natürlich wusste er auch hier nicht, wem er vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Es war schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass die Durmstrang Schüler in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtet wurden. Er hatte nie besonderes Interesse an diesem Fach gehabt, doch war es im Endeffekt durchaus nützlich, diese Kenntnisse über die Denkweise des Bösen zu besitzen. Zum Glück hatte Viktor eine gute Menschenkenntnis und hatte schnell einige gute Leute um sich versammelt, die wie er gegen Voldemort waren. Als es dann brenzlig wurde und der Showdown in Großbritannien begann, unterstützten sie das bulgarische Ministerium mit allen Mitteln. Durch seine internationale Bekanntheit und die Länderspiele, die er für die bulgarische Quidditch-Mannschaft spielte, gelang es ihm außerdem, Kontakte ins Ausland zu knüpfen und dort ebenfalls Leute zu mobilisieren, die wiederum in ihrem eigenen Land kleine Widerstandsgruppen gründeten.

Wenn all das jetzt wieder von vorne beginnen sollte…

Viktor seufzte. Hermine war in ihrem Buch vertieft. Sie hatte sich nicht verändert, kam ihn in den Sinn. Dann dachte er an den Tag zurück, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal sah. Nicht in Hogwarts, sondern bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft in der Loge des Ministers. Und er wusste noch genauso wie heute, wie erschrocken sie ihn angeblickt hatte. Mit der gebrochenen Nase hatte er sicherlich kein schönes Anblick abgegeben, dachte er. Und dann in Hogwarts. Er dachte, er könne seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sie dort antraf. Wahrscheinlich war es dieser Augenblick, als er sie wiedersah, in dem ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt hatte.

Hermine klappte das Buch zu.

„Und?" fragte Viktor, der wieder in die Gegenwart zurückgekehrt war.

„Ach ich weiß nicht. Ich bin müde und das Denken fällt mir gerade schwer."

„Du hast doch eine Idee. Das seh' ich dir an der Nasenspitze an."

Hermine legte das Buch weg und schmiegte sich dicht an Viktor heran.

„Ja… irgendwie schon. Ich meine… es könnte doch sein, das Harry spürt, dass da irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmt. Vielleicht kämpft sein Inneres ja sogar gegen ihn an. Auf jeden Fall muss ich herausfinden, ob tatsächlich ein Splitter von Voldemort in seinem Körper ist." Viktor nickte bedächtig. „Und das bedeutet wiederum, dass ich mich mit Harry treffen muss."

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa allen Ernstes, ich würde dich allein zu Harry lassen?"

„Nein. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut." Sie schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Aber du verstehst doch, dass ich Gewissheit haben muss. Nicht nur für mich, sondern für uns alle. Und keine Angst. Ich werde Ron und Tonks Bescheid geben. Sie sollen mich da unterstützen."

„Was ist mit mir? Ich würde dich auch begleiten!" Viktor klang etwas gekränkt, das Hermine ihn nicht bedachte.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, Ron und Tonks können ihn zurzeit am besten einschätzen. Vielleicht schreibe ich ihnen erst einmal, um sie vorzuwarnen."

Viktor gab es auf ihr wiedersprechen zu wollen. Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Kopf, der durchaus einem Dickschädel glich. Aber im Prinzip war es ja genau das, was ihn so an ihr faszinierte. Sie versuchte sich immer durchzusetzen und stand für ihre Ideale ein.

„Komm, lass uns schlafen", murmelte Hermine müde und Viktor losch das Licht. Um die Sache mit den Elfen kümmere ich mich dann morgen, fügte sie im Stillen hinzu und schlief ein.


End file.
